


An Interactive Story: What path shall you take?

by Pchan2017



Series: An Interactive Story [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O Elements, Freeform, Interactive, More tags and warnings to be added as needed., Reader-Insert, You choose how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pchan2017/pseuds/Pchan2017
Summary: An interactive story that will progress as the readers decide what paths to take. May end up with spin offs at some point.





	1. Chapter One, Introductions.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This first chapter may be a bit short, heck depending on how things go, many chapters maybe short but with hope, I will be able to upload more often if the votes come in quickly enough!
> 
>  
> 
> This is a small project which has been needling at me for awhile, so I hope the inspiration sticks with me long enough to see it through. The story I am offering here, is of course Undertale fanfiction, but with a twist. I will let you, the readers decide where the next bits of the story goes.
> 
>  
> 
> There will be options which may lead to a good ending, a bad ending, or a neutral ending. Heck I may end up with multiple versions of each, and yes, if this goes well, I shall do spin offs to allow my readers to follow different paths.
> 
>  
> 
> What inspired this? I am a bit ashamed to reveal this, but a shameless dating game.. with a very odd story line.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, before I end my ramblings, I will need to say this. This may go against canon or popular fanon. This is very much freeform. I do hope however, that you will enjoy the story, and please leave feedback! I will be taking votes from multiple sources, my wordpress, tumblr, discord, and my AO3 account, since the story will be posted in various locations.
> 
>  
> 
> This may seem like a large task for me to take on, and honestly, it is, but it is something I feel inspired to write so.. here we go!

“Thank you, come again!”

 

Yeah, so maybe you could add a bit more flair to your ‘signature’ statement when the customer would leave, but in all honesty.. the holidays had pulled your upbeat spirit down to low dregs of energy and give a damn.

 

It is not so much as you hate your job, more so.. the entitled individuals you have to encounter. Oh, people? No no.. not just people these days.

Within the last year, something quite interesting had taken place. Monsters, real, honest to heaven monsters had appeared.. well not so much as appeared, but crawled out of the depths of a prison that apparently your ancestors placed them in.

 

No, you knew that it was not a direct line from the mages and armies to you, but still.. it was a heavy burden for many, to realize that the people of the past had created such a horrendous crime against another race.. Honestly, every time you discover a new fact about humanity, you feel your hope for your entire race, sink a little more.

 

Monsters had actually turned out to be surprisingly forgiving. Your best guess was simply that they had plenty of time to either stew on their anger, or simply let it go and focus on surviving.

 

At least, that is what you thought, until six months ago. Something rather odd had taken place. The media refers to it as the ‘Great Collision’, while scientist all over the globe scrambled to find an answer, one thing was for certain.. Your views on the world had been tipped upside down.

 

It took place within the dead of night, so many months ago now.. a loud, crash.. as that of thunder when lightening strikes, but with a greater intensity. The mountain which had loomed over your city, was now nothing but a massive crater scarring the land.. and from that crater, a .. well, you didn’t have a good word for it.

 

Many speculated what had happened, aliens to magic, to the very fiber of the universe being torn. Be whatever it maybe, one thing was certain.. the world shifted just a bit that day, and soon the population of both human and monsters, had exploded into astounding numbers.

 

Doppelgangers, duplicates, mimics. Call them what you may, but suddenly there were more then two of everyone seemingly everywhere. Almost a perfect copy, with small changes, or either a polar opposite with the same face.

 

Some had taken to rooming with their new ‘cousins, sisters, brothers’ Or whatever they were called. Others avoided each other like the plague. It did give you a small bit of amusement had struck you, as you puzzled over how things such as social security cards, and personal records would have to be dealt with.. man this was going to cause one hell of a back log.

 

Thankfully, you had yet to encounter any of your own doubles.. which was in itself, an odd mix of calm and nerve wracking. Were you.. different?

Yeah, you suspected you were.. you had never really felt the need to socialize outside the norm of school, then work, and so forth. You had your odd little quirks here and there.. at first you thought it was just a personal phenomenon, being able to predict small things.. just little things. The next song to play on the radio, what might be taking place after a cliffhanger in a movie or story.. hella spoilers, very annoying.. or when the phone was about to ring.

 

You would later come to realize.. you had a sliver of what the monsters called magic, which had somehow survived the generations after the world’s magic had been locked away within the mountain.

 

It was beginning to become less of an oddity however. Everyone, it seemed, was developing some small talent, and in rare cases.. larger, stronger, and even dangerous ones. It was not long at all, after the ‘Great Collision’ had taken place, and the mountain thoroughly destroyed, that the latent magic , the ley lines as they were.. flooded humanity once more.

 

Working in a coffee shop, you found your new gifts to be, well, rather helpful. Names appearing over head of your next customer, a small bit of heat from your palms to warm whatever it was they requested, even a tiny bit of levitation, allowing you to gather needed supplies without darting from one end of the brewing station to the other. Yeah it was a few steps, but when the crowds arrived.. it was very useful.

 

What was the most useful of your traits, happened to be the color coding of the names of your customers. You no longer had to rely on the ‘May I speak with your manager’ haircut to know when trouble had arrived, and it had not taken you long to piece together colors to moods.

 

Red was a huge warning sign, usually attached to people and monsters with what was known as high LV, it also gave warning of a very irritated customer, these individuals had to be served quickly and moved along to the next, less you had to deal with a nasty scene at work.

 

Yellow, you had discovered had two aspects tied to it. Fear, or climbing up towards red. Sort of as a cautionary warning. If the yellow was pale, sickly.. then the customer was distressed, nervous about something. If however, the color was blending closer to an orange.. you had a matter of seconds to calm the customer down while you still could.

 

Green, now these were some of your favorite customers. Quick but calm, precise in what they wanted, and ready to be gone. They never gave answers such as ‘um.. let me think on this awhile.. I need to see a menu’ Even though there were multiple signs about the shop, displaying the new selections or specials, as well as a small chalkboard on your counter with the local favorites, as well as the more popular drinks of the day.. not to mention the massive, bright nearly to the point of blinding your poor eyes in the early morning hours, sign.. just over your head.. honestly, some people. These green names, were easy to deal with, and gave your line a quick response time.

 

Purple. Oh these were trouble makers. They would come in with that tell-tale expression, you had only encountered two, but the jerks were the type to order something ridiculously expensive, and then try to weasel you down in price, or .. you actually had one accept their order, throw it in your face and dash off laughing.. and you had just caught the glimpse of a smartphone capturing your shocked expression as they took off. Damn pranksters and their stupid social media fads. These were the headache inducing customers.

 

Blue. Now here was a nice one to find on a slow, lazy afternoon, especially on a day when it was just too hot outside for coffee. They reminded you, oddly enough, of mint. Cool and refreshing. They were in no hurry, calm and collected. Their orders were usually simple, and they would linger at the counter if there was no line, shooting the breeze. These were the friendly sort you enjoyed coming in, when the day was crawling by.

 

You were still discovering new traits and colors however, some came blended.. some bold, almost neon, and others.. wavered, flickering. Maybe someday you could have a comprehensive list written down, but for now, you knew where most people stood..scratch that, most individuals.

 

But today? Today you just wanted to go home. The holidays had been a blur of Reds and Yellows, only a few Blues graced your door, and fewer greens. You had been tempted to call in on Christmas/Giftmas eve, but stuck it out.. and enjoyed the following day to yourself. However, now that the holidays had come and gone.. you were still drained, worn out by the rush and hostility that came with some of your customers, and you just wanted a nice long vacation to recover.. maybe you could cash in a few sick days you had not used, and take a long weekend? Maybe..

The chime of the bell, an electronic chirp to be exact, drew you from your thoughts, shifting your attention to the still frosted, decorated door. Well, this was going to be interesting..


	2. Chapter two, Time lines splits!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well well well.. Something else? Here goes! Let us hope that you made the right choice..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This turned out surprisingly well! So as a reward for those who voted, I am making this a series! I will post a link to each reply at the end of this chapter. For now, this shall be the main timeline, but think of it as a tree limb, which spreads out in many directions.  
> Thank you all for the kind words and encouragement!  
> Here we go with the main time line! The choices selected? E! Something else?  
> Yeah I am taking the easiest one first XD

Oh joy. The fates were really out to get you today, weren’t they? The monster who had just shimmed his way through the door way, towered over you by several feet. Large, furry, and terrifying to be honest.

He radiated an aura that just spoke of a term you had only recently discovered. Boss Monster. And why wouldn’t he? You knew in a heart beat who he was.. a very infamous, mad monster.. the one known as Asgore, but not the one whom you would have liked to meet.. oh no, this certain monster king, was known for his cruelty and spite.

You didn’t even bother checking his name and color code, it was easy enough to see just by looking at him. Those yellow eyes, the crimson pin pricks narrowed in on you.. you felt that all too familiar tug which came with an unwelcome check.. another thing monsters brought with them, strange tricks to gain more information about the humans around them.

Normally this would be considered very rude, to just check someone without engaging in either battle, or conversation first. It was a high violation of your personal privacy.. whatever he saw, must have amused him.

You could feel your knees knocking as you tried not to tremble, oh you had heard stories of this one.. out of the few monsters you had encountered and spoke with you, warned you against any monster with red eyes, especially the royalty.

The Mad King, Asgore.. a blood thirsty beast of a monster, was now in your surprisingly empty little cafe, smirking down at you as if he had just won some freaking prize or something.

Swallowing back the lump in your throat, your voice cracked as you tried to give your best, chipper ‘I’m happy to be here’, tone. When you did speak, you cringed at the way you squeaked. “H..H..Hello Sir, m..may I t..t..take your order?”

Oh stars have mercy.. he was bending down to get a better look at you.. yep eye to eye, just what you needed.. That long weekend was sounding damn good, if you survived to see it.

“Tea..” Oh… dear.. heavens.. How could one world hold so much malice, as well as the aroma of wilted flowers? You wanted to gag.. but choked down that response and gave a nod.

Tea, he wanted tea.. did he give you a size or flavor? Nope! But you were damn sure going to get him some tea and then make an excuse to escape to the break room, company guide lines could bite you right now. There was no way you were going to stick around longer then you had to!

Giving a squeak as well as a nod, you turned sharply to fill the order, picking a flavor and the largest cup you could find, at random.. when something warm, furry, and dotted with sharp claws curled about your wrist.

Well. You’re dead, just go ahead and type up that obituary, call the cemetery, maybe they would find your tangled remains in the morning. A cold shiver of fear raced down your spine as your gaze followed the hand which held you, up his arm, and finally to those dreadful eyes once more.

“Not.. that one..” His free hand moved to point to another flavor.. oh, yeah.. the small selection of magic infused teas. Of course he would want that. He failed to release your wrist for a moment.. and you timidly gave a tug, to which brought a sneer as he released his hold. Ok so maybe, if you were lucky, you might live.

Water brought to the perfect temperature for this brand of tea, you set the small bag afloat in a take away cup.. watching with the amazement that always came, as the swirls of gold and shimmers flooded from the bag, melding the clear water away to a rich hue, a near brown but with that golden shimmer, it sorta reminded you of a high dollar bath bomb you had purchased as a personal reward for yourself awhile back.

Shaking your head, bringing yourself back to the moment, you pressed the lid down on the cup till it gave the small, soundless snap that assured you it was sealed properly, and turned to face this.. king.

“T..T..That will be t..ten gold, please!” Yeah, money was real interesting now.. since the monsters arrived, at first their gold had been insanely valuable, but quickly flooded the market, to the point that it now was only worth a few dollars.. still, that did not make this cup of tea cheap, by no means!

Monster food and drink was difficult to come by, as most simply infused their own food as needed. “So delicate.. so easily extinguished..” A series of very unflattering words flew through your head as you gazed up to those insane eyes.. stars, was this it? Was this the end of your story? How were you going to get free of a crazed monster?

When did he grab hold of your arm again? You tried to find your voice.. you honestly did.. but one thought rose quickly to mind.. that tea, boiling hot.. he was eye level with you once more.. one flick of your thumb and that lid would be off, it would certainly enrage him, and if he didn’t kill you, the cameras would catch it and you sure enough would be fired.. but was it a risk you were willing to take?

A chime of the bell, the door! You couldn’t see around his bulk however.. if it was another human, they could be in serious danger.. but if it was another monster, and you assaulted this king, it could be seen as a hate crime.. what to do?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Yep, it’s short, but hopefully I can get another chapter out soon!  
> A: Throw the tea in his face! Consequences be damned!  
> B: Hold your tongue and wait to see who it is?  
> C: Scream bloody murder!  
> D: Oh hey, there is a panic button, that should get the cops here, use that?  
> E: Something else..
> 
> I will update this section as I have more chapters and side lines to add!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204156/chapters/40453655 Time Line B!


	3. Chapter Three: Things are getting interesting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are starting to get to the heart of the matter, Reader be warned.. it is getting interesting now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Hello again my lovelies! I am very pleased with the response and the surprising over whelming vote for B! So you have requested, so it shall be!.. hehee a little pun there.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I am still working on the side lines, but I have caught a nasty cold and going to be a bit out of touch for a little bit, pretty much writing now while I have the energy before sleep claims me again.
> 
> Oh I have plans for this story.. The elements I am introducing today, may scare some readers off, but I promise.. nothing NSFW will be within this story. I will make a side story for any.. scenes, if people request them, if not.. well I will leave it up to your own imagination.
> 
> I also am trying my hardest to keep the reader character’s gender neutral for everyone who partakes, of course later on I may ask if you want your reader to remain neutral or not, but we will see if that time line comes through.
> 
>  
> 
> Be aware, we are already skating near a bad end, however, you made the right choices to save your reader’s skin.. and I mean that in ever sense of the word.
> 
>  
> 
> (AO3 Note)So as a reward, the Reader is gaining a gift, which will be announced in the ending notes.. oh and I apologize for the options for the first chapter appearing on the second chapter.. I honestly do not understand how that happened.. all this time on this platform and I am still very much a novice. Anyway, enough of my ramblings, enjoy!
> 
> (WordPress Note) I am unsure if I shall post any NSFW chapters here.. I may end up giving this story its own blog at some point and if I do, I will make a side one for the side time lines as well as the NSFW stuff, I just do not want young ones reading it however.. gotta figure some stuff out about this site.

You decided it was best to hold your tongue and still your hand for now. If you needed to make an escape, and if there was a human on the other side of this massive creature.. well, you would have to be loud enough so they could escape as well, and luck have it.. fetch help!

 

The monarch, the fell born creature, shifted his head to the side, glancing over his shoulder, that coal black mane of hair spilling down before you as he did so. It was here, you could see, a few shimmers of something beneath those dark tresses.. something nestled against the stark white fur lining what had to be one of his ears.. how interesting.. it bore not the hue of gold, nor garnet as you would have come to expect, but in turn.. emerald.. so strange.

 

“Pardon the intrusion, your highness.. but some humans are gathering outside, what would you have me tell them?” Oh joy.. well at least you had not carried through with your first plan, it was indeed another monster.. perhaps feminine by the tone of their voice, though it was gruff.. None of this bode well for your twisting stomach.

 

“Inform them that..” The king paused for a moment, mulling over his words and yes.. you were certain there was a bit of morbid humor in his voice when he spoke once more. “That this shop shall be taking a bit of a holiday, and will open again in three days.”

 

Three days.. damn him, even if you had decided to come into work, that would have been one of your days off! Well, there goes two days paid, even if you had been thinking on skipping out of them.. still, it was not something you enjoyed in the slightest, having your options selected for you!

 

You could feel a slight roll of your own natural talents broil and prickle with your anger.. your ‘gifts’ were always stronger when you spent extended time around monsters.. Out of concern for your own well being, you had kept a friendly distance and yet to really embrace their eager friendship, but you had not been out right cruel.. just aloof.. there were too many rumors flying of people befriending monsters and.. things.. happening to them.

 

“As you wish, Sire!” A chime of the bell, the door whooshing shut with more force then the little ‘arm’ installed upon it would allow.. usually it was slow and silent. Clearly what was taking place here and now, was not for the public eye.

 

Speaking of eyes.. You gulped back that lump in your throat again as those crimson eyes turned upon you once more. “Now where were we.. ah yes.. Come, sit with me..” Well, you know an order when you heard one.. and knowing now that he clearly had one of his guards near by, now was not the time for your stubborn side to kick in!

 

He released your wrist just long enough for you to nervously shuffle from behind the counter.. and he had hold of you once more.. Honestly, what is it with this king and refusing you a moment of freedom from his hand? That thought did not sit well with you.. not at all..

 

The following few moments would become a blur of oddities.. for one, where you expected to be gruffly shoved down into one of the sunny, yellow seats, instead it had been pulled out for you, and a surprisingly gentle yet firm if you hesitated, hand eased you into your spot, pushing you up closer to the table.

 

You noted how his bulk cast a shadow over you, nearly blocking out the mostly decorative light from over head.. usually the sun light or the main lights of the shop was enough, these were just comforts for the customers.. but it seemed as if his very presence was dimming your view of anything save for the terrifying aura he held.

 

Oh, the cup.. when did he.. he must have claimed purchase of it while you were lost in your own thoughts. Taking a sip, he actually gave a small hum of approval, well at least you had his good side.. for however long that may last.

 

Several long, agonizingly silent moments passed as he drained his cup.. and then without warning, shoved the empty container your way. Catching it before it could tump over, you glanced down to the.. odd.. you normally did not leave any leaves remaining, stranger still.. all your tea components were processed, not full leaf anyway.. so how..?

 

“I have been paying attention.. observing the ley lines..” That snapped you out of your reverie. The ley lines? You had heard mention of these, in passing, from monsters in your line, or on the train.. you couldn’t help but hear a few things, but since you had never made a close enough friend with one, you had missed out on a lot of their customs and lore that they might share with you.

 

“The ley lines, Sir?” He quirked a single brow at the way you addressed him, but then again, you were not one of his servants and were only going to treat him with the respect he had gathered by being a customer.. and nearly making you pee yourself out of fear!

 

“Ah, I suppose you do not know of them.. even though they circle about you now.” Hold on, wait.. what? Ok, now you had more questions then when you had sat down.. you were pretty certain your appearance at the moment, was that of a fish out of water. Terrified of what was to come next, and drowning for ..well in this case, answers.

 

“The ley lines, a term we monsters picked up from your kind, are more then just a rumor or myth, my child..” Oh that was demeaning..but then again, who knows how old he was, he most likely saw all of humanity as children in those cold, cruel eyes of his.

 

“What I am speaking of, is the strings of magic, the very fabric of this accursed universe.. though once they ran with direction and order, are now chaotic in nature, as well as their hue..” Their color? Interesting.. color patterns seemed to be a bit of well.. something, when it came to magic.

 

“It is distasteful, to see the life blood of my kind, mingling with others, flaws who share our face, our name, even our own magic.. and yet are so very different.” Ah, this was making a hint of sense now!

 

“But that is not why I am here today.. I have been paying attention, following the lines as they creep through this city.. and do not think yourself special, for there are others as gifted, even more so then you, but you have captured my attention.. and I suspect I know why.”

 

There was nothing good at all in how he leered down at you now. You come to realize just how small you were compared to him. “You.. are unclaimed. A little mage without a master.”

 

….Ok! That confirms it, this king is one hundred percent off his rocker and you need to get out of here now. You had encountered the odd customer, even those who gave off the stalker vibe.. but never anything this intense. His gaze was hungry.. and not in a way that could soothe your worries and fears.

 

A hand was cupping your chin before you could realize what was taking place, tilting your head up just slightly and turning it side to side. “As I suspected.. no mark, no claim.. tell me, little one.. You clearly have dipped your toe into the pools of magic gathering around you, but do you know what comes with those gifts you misuse?”

 

You tried to shake your head, your tongue too thick in your mouth to speak. This brought a rumble of mirth from the king before you, and with it, he released your chin. Your fingers were at once there to replace where his touch had been, and you could feel the tenderness, spider webs of slight pain tracing along your skin.

 

“Look into the cup.. and tell me if you see anything..” Now it was your turn to quirk.. tea leaf reading? Was he serious? There was nothing in this that could possibly be the correct manner in which to preform a skill you had never even attempted!

 

You were certain all you would see, would be the sludge of tea residue as well as a few leaves in a scant amount of liquid… but you had so far not refused an order he had given you.. which now that you thought on it, was odd and unusual of you.. you had always been able to turn a customer away if they were too gruff with you.. and yet this entire time, you had lived in fear of this one.

 

Glancing down at the cup in your hands.. you watched the leaf within slosh from one side to the other as your hold trembled, causing the cup to shake in your grasp. “Easy little one..” His hands were cupping your own now.. and.. you were shockingly feeling a bit.. calm..

 

Why was this? Your eye lids felt strangely heavy, till your gaze was half lidded.. the warmth of those paw like hands cupping your own was.. not as cruel as they had seemed before, and your mind seemed to be lost in a fog.

 

He was saying something to you.. but you could not quite catch it.. your eyes following little bit of tea left within the cup. The fog seemed to swell, swirling about not only your thoughts, but your senses as well.. Jasmine, the touch of silk or was it satin? The deepest red you had ever seen and finally.. cold, a sharp pain rushing through you, from heart to gut.. Death.

 

You jerked back away from him as well as the cup, your eyes wide as saucers as you found the fog lifting from your mind, the room seemed brighter, your skin tingled with the hint of magic in the air.. what the heck had just happened?!

 

“So I was right.. you are a mage… or should I say a mageling.. unskilled, untrained.. but you show promise.. now, here is a step in your education, little one..” Your senses were screaming to escape.. out the back, through the doors which lead to the small kitchen, to the store room behind, and through that tiny window to the alleyway, not to sit here and listen to this insane monster.

 

“There is a system which runs through my kind.. well, not just my world, but each and every one of them.. it is weaker in some, easily ignored.. it has existed here for years, passed over and forgotten.. but as magic grows stronger here.. so does the call of what is simply a natural process.”

 

Natural, natural your ass! Whatever tricks he was playing, you were certain he was influencing your mind just moments ago! Now you were beginning to understand the fear your ancestors held.

 

His mirth returned, it seems your scared rabbit look was amusing him well. “If you run, before I have a chance to explain what is taking place.. another will find you, and lay claim.. now, listen to my words, little mageling..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Ok! We are finally getting to the heart of the matter, something I wanted to introduce when I started writing this story, but in all my excitement to get it started, forgot to bring in earlier!
> 
>  
> 
> I will not give it away just yet, but I will say this. It has a tag, one that often scares people away, but I promise this fic will stay SFW. Now.. on to your reward..
> 
> You gained: Sense of impending doom! From now on, you will have an odd sense of danger before it can strike.  
> You lost: Your shroud of innocence. The magic world now knows you exist. Walk with care , dear Reader!
> 
> Options!  
> A: Listen to the mad king.  
> B: Escape!  
> C: Scream for help!  
> D: Hey you have a phone in your pocket, when did you forget that? Think you can text for help and remain unnoticed?  
> E:..Something else..
> 
> cackles I love this!


	4. Chapter Four, What The Mad King Has To Say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Beautiful turn out on replies, both here and on my tumblr! Notes concerning Tumblr however.
> 
>  
> 
> I will no longer be uploading the story directly there, but instead linking over to here at AO3 simply because.. Tumblr can kiss it. Seriously, the mess I had to go through just to find an older story eye roll
> 
>  
> 
> Another note, I am unsure on AO3’s policies on links to kofis and patreon, so I will not link them here however, they shall be available on my wordpress as well as tumblr for now.
> 
>  
> 
> Notes concerning the story!  
> Ok, I am thinking I am simply going to have to remove the voting options from chapter one, so they stop popping up on every new chapter. If this does not work, please ignore the second set of notes at the bottom of each chapter. It has two selections for voting, those were at the end of chapter one. The new selections will pertain to the story at hand. Thank you for your understanding while I noobishly stumble my way through this process.
> 
>  
> 
> And final notes before the story.. I am going to let you actually see the running tally up to this point! I keep this note pad saved away in a special folder just for this story and it’s side chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter One Votes  
> E -Written-  
> C, E2 -written-  
> D, E2 -Need to-  
> A, A2 -Need to-  
> D, C2 -Need to-  
> Main story, Chapter two  
> B  
> B  
> B  
> B  
> -Bs won out! Written-  
> Side time line B  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204156/chapters/40453655  
> E, C  
> E, C  
> -Still time to vote on this one-  
> Main story, Chapter Three  
> A  
> B  
> A  
> A  
> C  
> -Our winner is A!-
> 
> Ok now that is out of the way, on with the story! Sorry for the long notes here!

Maybe it was best to just hear the old goat out.. for some reason, you were certain that somewhere, someone would have laughed at that accidental pun.. oh well, you could worry about that later, for now.. you had a mystery to unravel, just why was this monster so interested in you, and why he called you a mageling?

 

“I see you have decided to stay.. wise choice, my little mageling” If this damn monster checked you one more time… A quirk of his brow must have signaled the slight rise of your irritation, but for now.. his concerns seemed not to be on your behavior, simply that you sat still and listened.

 

Resting his elbows upon the table, his chin.. muzzle?.. upon his down turned hands, that very concerning gaze pinpointed on you as firm as ever.. he strongly reminded you of the wolves you had seen in documentaries, as they hunted their next meal.

 

Once again, you felt like the rabbit beneath the yellow red gaze of a rabid wolf, makes sense why he called you such, only moments before. Placing your hands upon your lap, best to keep your arms out of reach.. just in case he got handsy again.

 

“You do have promise, little mageling.. it is rare that one such as yourself would behave so well, when you have only come into your magic, as well as your place within the realms.” There he goes again, being all cryptic and annoying.. you wanted to growl at him to get to the damn point already!

 

“So.. shall we get to the meat of the question at hand. What do I mean by your place within the realms? Simple enough.. but I think it is best to show you, rather then try and explain it right off the bat.”

 

Leaning back in his chair, his arms now cross over his massive chest, you could not surprise the strange shiver that raced down your spine as his gaze was nearly hypnotic. As he spoke, the world around you shifted.. oh so slightly to the left.. tilted on its axis as you tried to absorb just what exactly was going on.

“Mageling, I command you to stand, approach me.. and kneel.” Dizzy, that was a good way to explain it. You were dizzy, you barely noticed that you had indeed stood, and had taken half a step towards him before some small voice in the back of your head, screamed out for you to stop.

 

The world righted itself again, the fog in your brain cleared, and you had to grab hold of the table beside you, to stabilize yourself till you felt sure of yourself and your actions. Just what exactly had that been?! You.. you had nearly bowed before a king, who held no command over you.. just what in the seven blue hells was this all about?!

 

“Interesting.. so you were able to shrug off your first order. Very unusual for an omega such as yourself. You are proving to be more and more intriguing, my little mageling.” Well, at least he seemed amused, and not angry that you had not… wait one moment, what did he call you? Omega?

 

A booming laugh was all you received for several moments, and the long he sat laughing at your expense.. the angrier you were becoming. “Ah little one, this was a fair warning to you.. while you walk these streets, unclaimed, with your magic calling out to every alpha, such as myself, you remain at risk.”

 

Alpha? Omega? None of this was making sense.. but you were starting to get a sinking suspicion that it was all leading up to something that did NOT interest you, in the slightest. “So.. What am I to do then? Not exactly something I want to encounter again.. there some pill, or item or something I can use?” You really were out of your element here.

 

That unnerving gaze shifted, to a leer, one that seemed to be appraising you.. and for once, you felt as if the uniform you wore, actually did not cover enough.. from the look he was giving you, a lead jacket wouldn’t be enough.. wonder if the local convent had room for you at this moment?

 

“You could go an artificial route, but I shall warn you now.. find an alpha strong enough to break your will, rebuild you.. mold you into the sweet little servant I know you can be, and you will forfeit everything.. or you can accept an offer that I am prepared to place upon the table.”

 

Yeah no. No matter what he was scheming up, you could already tell you wanted nothing to do with this. All you wanted was to get out of here, lock up, go home, and crawl under your bed for the next three days.

 

“Submit your will to me, accept my mark.. and live free of fear from another alpha.. or deny my request and be warned, my little mageling.” There went the foreboding tone you had been expecting, the way he somehow seemed so much.. more, more massive.. more terrifying as he gazed down at your trembling figure as he spoke. “I will not accept a no easily.. I will soon have what I want.. be a well kept servant, or an ill trained pet… in the end, I shall have what I want.”

 

Ok now it was time to go! You could feel the fear broiling beneath your skin, it was as ice rushing through your blood.. and now, you could find your magic reacting just as your fear did.

 

What would take place next.. you wish you had an answer for it, for it all happened so quickly. The world deafened around you as the pulse of your heart rang within your ears, the heavy thum thum thum of your heart beat as your blood pressure rose.

 

Your vision dimmed, a tunnel of fuzzy light surrounded by shadows of grey and pitch.. an arc of blue flashed before you, a cry of something.. someone.. you wouldn’t know till later, that you had been screaming, leaving your voice raw and faint.. there was a roar, a flash of crimson.. something deadly.. and then another blue and red.. someone snarling .. something, it was all a blur..

 

When the smoke cleared, and by this, you literally were standing within the smoldering wreckage of your former place of employment.. you were upon your back.. rubble painfully poking into your sides and spine.. a gash some how had formed upon your forehead, weeping crimson into your right eye.. and the cry of emergency response in the distance.

 

Glancing about, you happen to spy what had to be the Mad King, as well as another.. something, in dark, midnight black armor.. pushing their way up out of the debris of what had once been this adorable little cafe.

 

Did you do this? How did you do this? The rumbling fear was rising once more.. you needed to run. You needed out of here.. you had to escape! Pulling yourself up.. you booked it, as fast as your feet could carry you.. you paid little mind to the throb of fresh pain racing up your left leg, or how badly your head hurt right then.. adrenaline was feeding your movements now.

 

You had to escape.. but where? Where would you be safe? Had you actually attacked a monster? In broad day light? Was it self defense? A natural disaster? You had no idea! But what you did notice however, as you distanced yourself from the wreckage.. is how monsters were suddenly stopping in their tracks, noses (if they had them), raised to the sky and then following the scent.. and always eyes turned to you.

 

Whatever was going on.. you were in danger, and you needed to get to a safe haven somehow! Ducking down an alleyway, best to get off the main street.. if someone could tie you back to the scene back there, it would not bode well, at least not till you could get your story straight!

 

However.. you were not planning on running into something solid..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Ok don’t run from me now! I know the whole A/B/O thing can be leery to some, but I promise you, I am building a frame work here for an interesting (I hope) story! Please stick around to see where this story takes us!  
> Voting! Who or what did you run into?  
> A: A human?  
> B: A monster?  
> C: …Did you actually just face plant into a large dumpster…?  
> D: I don’t know what that massive floating skull, dragon looking thing is, but I would run if I were you!  
> E:…Something else..?
> 
> If you selected A:  
> A: A cop?  
> B: An employee of a near by soup and sandwich place that shares a door with this alleyway?  
> C: Another Mage?  
> D: A Homeless Individual?  
> E: Something else..
> 
> If you selected B in the first section:  
> A: A lizard monster?  
> B: An aquatic monster?  
> C: A skeleton monster?  
> D: Another goat monster?  
> E:…Something else..
> 
> And finally, if you went to section B and selected any of the above..:  
> A: UnderSwap?  
> B: UnderFell?  
> C: Undertale?  
> D: SwapFell? (Fellswap?)  
> E: Horror?  
> F: (hey look more options!) Multi/Anti-void  
> G: RomanticTale (Yeah I am going to try and sneak my AU in here..)  
> H: TrashPanda? (Yep another AU)  
> I: A mix?  
> J:..Something.. else..
> 
> OH and if you pick I, please list which ones you would like to mix!


	5. How have you survived this long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: A little blood here  
> A curious rat  
> Bad times all around... and you need to go!

A serious question to ask yourself. How had you survived this long? And you happened to be asking yourself that exact question.. as you ran face first into the grimy, sticky, rusty green side of a very smelly dumpster. Really now? Surely the fates had to be laughing at you somewhere.. This was just.. a very bad day all around!

The side of the dumpster had been a hard impact, but it had nothing on the pavement as you bounced back from that sudden stop and landed upon your tail bone! Picking yourself up.. you found something.. oozing from your lip.. or rather, from your mouth, spitting out the coppery taste, you find something formerly pristine and .. well we shall say mother of pearl rather then white.. had hit the concrete ground before you.. a tooth, correction. Your tooth.

This day just gets better and better... collecting said tooth, you pocketed it with the hopes that if you somehow escaped this rat maze of unfortunate events and this city, and maybe made it back to your apartment.. you could eventually find your way to the dentist office not far from your home, or at least to the corner store for something to numb the pain.

So there you were. Head throbbing, the space where your tooth had once been, aching as though sharp needles were being poked in the now empty bed over and over again.. and still scared half out of your mind. This was becoming.. too much. So of course the heavy plods of feet approaching meant only one thing. Hide!

Well, if that dumpster was going to cost you pain, it would at least serve as a fine place to hide.. and well, if you had a smell now, best bet would be to cover it till you got home! Pulling your aching bones up off the ground, you hauled yourself up and over the open dumpster and tumbled right on in.. Don't mind the rat, dearie.. or should I say.. rats..

Now you had a few options before you.. scream, scream bloody murder.. and deal with both the rats, the stench, and whoever was approaching, or cover your mouth and just hope that this day could not get any worse!

"PAPYRUS! THIS WAY, YOU ARE GOING THE WRONG WAY! THE ACCIDENT IS THIS WAY!" 

Who ever was talking, with the volume to split your aching head open, was darting by pretty quickly.. Papyrus? Well you knew for certain that was not a human name.. or was it? People were getting pretty creative with nick names these days, especially since the monsters arrived.. Best stay hidden!

"I DARE SAY, BLUE MY FRIEND! YOU ARE MISTAKEN! THE RADIO CLEARLY STATED THAT THE EXPLOSION HAD HAPPENED ON 5TH AND ELM STREET! YOUR ROUTE IS GOING TO TAKE US RIGHT FOR DAISY LANE!"

Was everyone in a yelling mood today? Muttering small curses under your breath, you nudged a curious rodent away with the toe of your shoe.. it seemed to.. shrug? Yes, it actually shrugged.. and the damn thing winked at you! 

Ok, time to question life now. You had to have died back there, or at least be in a coma and having some fun hospital medicine dream.. yeah that had to be it.. nope.. your mouth was still bleeding.. and the pain was real.. damn it all to hell!

"YOU TWO BUFFOONS WOULD NOT KNOW HOW TO REACH THE TWISTED SPOON, IF IT SUDDENLY FELL AT YOUR FEET! WE CLEARLY NEED TO TAKE RICHMAND HILL, THREE LEFTS AND THEN A RIGHT!"

Angry voice number three was close... but it was two lefts, a right and another left.. Seriously, walk or rather run these streets and not know your way around? Had to be tourists or monsters.. the locals new this confusing city pretty well by now.. always an extra left.. and avoid the hot dog stand on 6th, just.. avoid it..  
The curious rodent had returned, and though you glared daggers at it.. you were surprised to find it holding something! Squinting, the light in this dumpster kinda sucked.. you realized it was holding up a mostly not moldy tissue.. aw sweet.. it was trying to help.

And by help, you mean turn your stomach inside out with how bad everything including that tissue smelled right now. Uh-oh... of course you would need to cough.. sucking in a breath, crossing your eyes, and doing your best not to cough, you mentally counted the seconds.. could you hold out till whoever it was just beyond your stinky safe haven, passed along?

One second..  
Two seconds..  
Three seconds..

You carried on like this, right up to thirty seconds.. when the tickle began to become rather vindictive.. of course now you could feel that pressure on your bladder as well! Smart move.. having that.. what was the special name for a large again? Oh yeah 'Twisty Le Grand' Yeah, so creative there boss.. didn't even spell the last half right.. how many times had you had to correct irritable customers over that name? And today.. today you had to have one, filled to the brim with a frozen, caramel delight.. and three espresso shots.. you know, just to get through the day.. oh and the extra whip too..

So here you were.. your place of employment now cinders and rubble, most likely a very pissed off royal.. a royal monster who was known for being more then unhinged, most likely searching for you, apparently you had a smell that would attract other 'alphas..' whatever that meant, hiding in a dumpster filled with.. ew.. ok.. three week old lo mein.. ew ew ew!.. a broken tooth, a rat now.. on your knee, chittering at you.. and who knows what was waiting you just outside of this dumpster.. and to top everything else off, you had to cough, and you needed to use the restroom now! So lucky you! That fortune cookie from yesterday could go suck an egg! 'Unexpected treasures headed your way!' Treasures.. treasures your ass!

Something.. which sounded as if a bike, the vroom vroom type.. not the peddle and fall off, and scrap your knee type.. hey it was a fun way to discribe them! Something which sounded well, like one hopped up on as much espresso as you could fit into a frozen drink without melting it, loud, very obnioux music.. came screeching up so close, you were certain it was going to hit your dumpster!

When did this become your dumpster? You needed to get home..

"MUTT, HEEL!"  
"Yes, M'lord"

Alrighty then.. let's just throw some wacky master/pet play into the day, why not? Why not have the entire circus dance through your kitchen?! Oh how about rain? Could we have some rain? Yes that would be perfect!

... The fates must really hate you.. for during your mental rant.. by now you had eased that breath go, and only aggravated that need to cough further.. but as you gave way to your silent rant.. a large crack of thunder rumbled from somewhere in the distance.

"Well *HACK* FUCK ME!"

Slapping both hands over your mouth, you squeezed down further into your hide-a-way and prayed that too loud music have covered that exclamation! Pit.. pit..patter.. Oh joy.. rain.. this day was getting better.. and better..

"UGH.. OF COURSE.. MUTT, SCOUT THE SURROUNDING AREA, I HAVE A FEELING THAT THE TRIO OF IDIOTS PASSED BY SOMETHING VERY.. IMPORTANT.."  
"Yes, M'lord."

Well.. lovely.. maybe they heard you.. maybe your smell was too powerful for this damn dumpster stench.. or maybe the fates were playing hop scotch with your life? Who knows! Only one thing was for certain.. you needed a way out.. and why was this rat chittering on and waving for you to crawl deeper into the mire..?

...What a day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Had to jump down to add this note early XD yes the fates were watching and we're laughing our bums off at you, dear reader!
> 
> You have Gained: One magical artifact. A mage's tooth. A bruised tail bone.. Owchie!  
> You have lost: One Tooth. -2 on diplomatic checks if seating is involved. -2 on escapes due to sore back side.  
> I am sorry this one is kinda short, rather sleepy, but I did not want to keep you all waiting much longer!
> 
> Options!  
> A: GTFO! Time to bolt! Who cares who is out there! You need to get home!  
> B: Ugh... gotta go.. maybe if you just sit still.. nothing will happen..  
> C: Ok ratty, what is going on with you?  
> D: Chuck the tooth out of the bin? Who knows?  
> E:..Something else..


	6. Rat-a-chooie! Bless you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretching the old creative muscle here.. Your friend has secrets, and so does well.. places unknown to you until now. Beware the man who speaks in hands?

Well, today could not get much stranger, so why not follow an oddly behaving rat? The muck and mire of the dumpster was by no means fun to crawl through, but you were a person... a mage on a mission. Thankfully the other rodents within the small space, moved aside, only squeaking out their displeasure at your intrusion on their morning meal of soggy, soiled noodles. 

Perhaps you should make a mental note to stop back by here sometime, with something fresh for these little guys.. wait.. were dumpster rats actually pulling at your heart strings now?

Ratty, Squeakers, The Odd one.. whatever you wished to call him, was bounding up ahead of you with what you could only describe to be, eager excitement? No clue where he was going with this however.. you were just getting closer and closer to the opposing side of the dumpster, so what was up his furry little sleeves anyway?

"Something.. interesting.. M'lord.. can you smell that?"

"I HAVE NO TIME FOR YOUR TRASH WADDLING NONSENSE, YOU WILL CEASE AND DESIST WITH DUMPSTER DIVING, WE ARE NO LONGER UNDERGROUND, MUTT! NOW.. WAIT.. YES.. YES I DO SMELL SOMETHING, SOMETHING...VERY INTERESTING, CLOY LITTLE CREATURE... ARE YOU HIDING IN HERE?"

...Fuckity.. Scrambling closer to the edge of the dumpster, your ears rang as something solid collided with where you had been seated earlier.. leaving a rather large dent in the metal! Well, thank you Mr. Rat for getting you out of that spot at least!

Turning your attention to your new furry companion, you quirked a brow as it seemed to be.. grinning at you? Can rats actually grin? What.. what was this? You had to be laying face down in the alleyway outside, you hit your head to hard.. none of this was making sense.

And it could only get stranger.. how did he.. manage.. to pull.. a bit of chalk.. out of his fur? Ok now he was drawing a rectangle.. no..wait... a door.. the rat was drawing a door on the side of the dumpster.. yeah, strange day all around.

Sitting back on his haunches, he appeared to be lost in thought. The rodent was actually muttering to itself! curiouser and curiouser.. hold up, you knew this trick! You had seen it in a movie ages ago, some ghost or poltergeist thing.. yeah you remembered now, say the jerk's name three times.. three! Knock on the door three times!

Face palming at least one good time, of course an old movie would be a clue to your possible escape.., you shrugged, leaned past your new companion and well... knocked.

Knock.  
Knock.  
Knock.

"MUTT! DID YOU HEAR A TAPPING SOUND? GET IN THERE NOW AND INVESTIGATE!"  
"Yes, M'lord.."

Well that was your notice that you were now out of time. Glancing back over your shoulder, you nearly screeched as a pair of white, boney hands gripped the side of the dumpster, and soon a very terrifying, fanged monster was glaring in at you.. his rusty orange eye lights pinned right on you. "..Found you.."

Had it not been for the small tug at your sleeve, you might have actually been in a world of trouble.. shifting your attention to the small tug, well.. wonders upon wonders, how that trick of the chalk and knocking actually produced a glowing door, you have no idea.. but then again, your day has been all levels of weird already!

"Know what bone boy, it has been a slice but.. I got to go!" Scrambling for the door, you felt a tug at your ankle, but fear was over riding any concern for anything save escaping.. a small tear of fabric, leaving a small scrap torn from the ankle of your pants was all you left behind as a bewildered monster watched you vanish into a quickly fading portal.

"..A mage..?"  
"WHAT DID YOU FIND, MUTT?!"

A bemused chuckle wold proceed as the odd skeleton raised the cloth to his nasal cavity to breath in your scent. "I found a hunt, M'lord.. a delicious hunt at that.." Oh little omega reader.. you now have trouble anew seeking you out..

Passing through the portal, you had only a glimpse of the monster's hand retreat with a bit of cloth within its grasp before the portal sealed itself shut. Now, to say you expected to just end flat on the other side of wherever you were going, would have been the ideal outcome.. but where you found yourself, was falling... well, the sense of falling, yet without the actually, breath stealing whoosh of air that was usually involved in such a fall.

"It is alright little mageling.. you do not need to be afraid now." You nearly wet yourself when the rat started actually speaking with you.. "Oh I have plenty of reasons to be afraid! Where are we? Where are we going? How are you talking? What are you? What was that back there? What the heck is going on?!"

The rat actually chuckled as he made himself comfortable upon your stomach as you continued to 'fall', blasted little thing looked right smug with himself.. then again, he did just pull off an impressive trick back there.. but you wanted answers!

"A lot of questions, for a newly awoken mageling.. but then again, without a mentor, I suppose I can understand.. I will try to answer all your questions as long as I can, but first I must insist this.. I need you to envision a place.. somewhere safe, protected.. the void is not somewhere we should linger for long."

The trepidation in his voice was enough to alert you to possible new dangers.. glancing past him, you could see nothing but inky black.. but maybe...maybe there was an unseen danger here.. Focus? Yeah you could focus.. some place safe.. well home was safe, namely your nice warm bed with the extra blankets piled upon it since your heater had busted early this winter season.. that electric blanket had been a good investment..

"Hurry!" The rat hissed, alarmed and alert as his small hands coiled into the fabric of your uniform shirt, pulling his tiny body up against your stomach as you thought back on your home. "No need to rush you, my dear mageling.. but we will not be alone for long. Keep your eyes closed.. do not listen to any voice, save for mine.. I know he is aware of our presence now! Focus, envision the safe house of your choosing, but dear mageling.. Hurry!"

Something.. icy.. brushed your cheek, but with eyes closed, you tried to ignore it.. as well as the garbled words that were somehow finding your ear. "Leave her alone, old man! This one is not for you!" The rat was actually growling.. but you had your mind set at last, you could see your entire room.. yes, your safe.. warm bed..

The sense of falling ended rather suddenly, but for a change in your odd day, you landed with ease among the mound of blankets and pillows which made up your bed. You should have just stayed home today, had it not been for your damn bladder insisting you get up.. BLADDER!

Dislodging your new little friend, you dashed from your bed, to the near by restroom to handle a very pressing issue! Sadly, during your flight of the bumble bee who needs to pee, you did not get a chance to see the closing portal over your bed, nor the grasping, hollow white hands reaching for you.. Soon it was quiet, save for the little sounds you were creating.. it was good to be home.

Mr. Rat, who needed a good name mind you, was taking a few moment to collect himself. "Oh all the nine hells.. Mages.. how do they always attract disaster?!" Grumbling aloud, he skittered off your trap you called a bed, produced his bit of chalk once more.. and began scampering around your apartment, leaving odd little marks and symbols.. which glowed a bright blue for but a few moments.

After your bathroom emergency, you had sometime to really get a look at yourself in the mirror.. oh boy you were a sight to behold! Dry blood crusting your lip, a good black eye.. no idea how that happened.. bumps and bruises everywhere.. and you smelled.. really, really, REALLY bad..

"Yo, fuzz butt, going to catch a quick shower, you behave and stay out of trouble, alright?" You called out from your bathroom as you began fiddling with the temperamental water temperature and pressure from your shower before you would dare step in.. the great burn and frost bite of '08 had been enough to teach you not to trust it!

If he was listening, he didn't reply.. whatever, you needed that shower.. ah merciful heavens, soap.. water.. shampoo! You were going to wash this day away. You could figure everything out later.. but for now, damn it.. you were just going to enjoy a simple pleasure.. getting clean!

Ratty however, had not stopped his frantic pace, till every window, door, vent.. and honestly any and every possible entry way to your home had been marked in one way or another. Sitting back on his haunches once more, he sighed with relief. "..Safe.. At least for now. I will need to dispose of everything they wore today.. to easily tracked.. out of all the souls I have served, this has to be the most careless mage ever!"

Grumbling a new, he pitter-pattered his way to your kitchen.. and spied something which made the day just a little more agreeable.. there, on your kitchen counter.. just begging him to steal and nom happily away on it.. was a half eaten muffin you must have forgotten about this morning. And was.. was that blueberries he spotted? Oh thank the stars, at least saving this mage had turned out to have some sort of reward after all. A few quick little hand signs, a muttered prayer of thanks to the fates, he bound and leapt his way over the left open drawers and doors of your kitchen... you really were a bit sloppy in your house keeping, he would have to work on that with you.. and reached his sweet.. sweet treat.

Glancing back over his shoulder, ah yes the shower.. good, he didn't need to worry you just yet... He was able to turn his attention back to his prize.. now he could sit here and enjoy it, but if life within this city had taught him anything, it was that the days of savoring treats was long past. Best devour it, and just enjoy the after taste and the sense of fullness.

Fur rippled, his body contorting just a bit.. stretching up and out a few inches, till he appeared more as if someone had ran him through a play-dough press and stretched him out.. the more worrisome feature however.. was the gaping maw centered at his stomach.. drool dripping from elongated fangs.. as well as a pointed, grey tongue which whipped out from his stomach mouth, curled about the muffin, and quickly shoved it within the ravenous cavern concerning his midsection.

Sighing happily, he eased himself back and with a little time and effort, reverted back to the harmless rat he had been but moments before.. and thankfully, you were still enjoying your shower.. good, you needed to unwind and relaxed. There was much to teach you, and so little time.. At least he had a good meal in his belly before the work would begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Did you honestly expect a normal rat, my dear readers?
> 
> You gained: A very strange companion. A new trait! Void touched. We shall see where this leads. You have also gained a temporary sealed safe haven. +3 against magical detection. 
> 
> You have lost: You do not realize it yet, but you have lost a point of your sanity due to this long day.
> 
> Notes of interest: You are now being hunted. The void knows of your existence. The king maybe looking for you, heck me may have thought you died back there.. if you are lucky.
> 
> Hope this turn of events was not too strange for you all!
> 
> Options: After your blessed shower do you..  
> A: Go see what ratty is up to?  
> B: Check your social media and news, see what the media thinks happened to the Twisted Spoon?  
> C: Call your boss and find out if you have any sort of career options left with him.  
> D: Screw it, left over pizza and a nap, you can worry about the world later.  
> E: Investigate your tooth.. did you forget you had it in your pocket?  
> F: Jot all this down in your journal, less you forget something?  
> G: Call your mother! She has to be worried sick about you!  
> H: Contact the local monster embassy and see about protection?  
> I: Contact the cops!  
> J:Or something else?


	7. Chapter Seven, the tooth is in the eye of the beholder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well hello mystery tooth.. and unanswered questions!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHH! Where did the time go?! I am very sorry for making you all wait so long for an update! I have been toying with some ideas, have another project in mind which I plan to start soon, made a SFW tumblr 
> 
> https://washedupfae.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you decide to visit there, you can view some of the posts I call the 'Discussion Time' rambles, please feel free to chatter up a storm there! Anyway, been a tad busy, talked with my therapist about this story and he seemed happy with the fact I am expanding on my writing so.. yay!
> 
> This does have me pondering however, would anyone be interested in a few items? The first would be a collection of Tees with quotes from this story, already had a wonderful reader pick out a fun one, and been browsing a good site to have the shirts made, and the other thing I am pondering..
> 
> A choose your own adventure book. I may have to call it something else of course, not sure if that exact wording would be up for use or not, but I can figure something out. It would of course not be fanfiction because well.. Ha..ha..ha.. yeah no.
> 
> But anyway, just somethings I have been stewing over, as well as several back burner ideas. I will keep you all updated if you are interested!

There is nothing quite like that fresh, warm sensation when you step from a refreshing bath and into the sauna that was once your bathroom. The mirror covered in a misty sea of condensation, the tiles still lightly chilled to the touch, and that heavenly rug you had purchased a few weeks ago, soft to your feet.. you just could not help but wiggle your toes in the almost plush texture. It was a good purchase, even if it had been a tad costly.

Well, you cleaned up, cleared your head, and now would have to soon face the world again, but for now.. you were alone in the foggy bathroom with nothing but steam, a towel, and your thoughts. Oh! And your tooth!

How could you so easily forget that?! Your mouth was still sensitive from losing the blasted thing, and you were sure you had some bruising from the impact, let alone whatever dental repair you would need.. and dear heavens.. the bill was already daunting and you had not even dialed up your appointment yet.

Plucking the tooth from your pocket, you have a forlorn gaze to the now singed, smelly, tattered uniform of a structure which no longer stood.. you really were in a pickle now. So many things to figure out, so many troubles, and only a sprinkling of answers here and there. Answers which only brought more questions.

Palming the tooth, you made your way back to the mirror, though cheap and purchased from a yard sale, had thus far served you well in the past few years you had called this city home... maybe you should make that call to your mother.. oh stars, if the news had already reached her..

You really did not need her, and her over affectionate mongrel on your door step, with more questions and worries then you had the patience to deal with right now. Stars bless her, but she was a bit of a worry wart at times, though you knew she always had the best of intentions at heart.. the mongrel on the other hand, was a slobbery, annoying beast who could eat you out of house and home!

Not to mention the couch you had to replace the last time they visited.. though your mother insisted on the cleaning or replacement cost.. you shrugged it off with a laugh, no need to upset her further.. when she most likely had a massive vet bill coming, due to how much foam and couch stuffing that beast had devoured.. last time you lose a slice of pizza beneath the couch cushions.. Maybe you should clean your apartment more often...?

Glancing back down to your hand, fingers uncurling from the loose hold you held while lost in your thoughts, you inspected the rogue tooth.. begrudgingly so. "You little bastard, are going to cost me a lot of money to deal with.." You grumbled, holding the tooth between your index finger and thumb.

Strange, it was in perfect, pristine order. Not a trace of blood nor tissue on it, as well as not having become chipped when it hit the pavement so abruptly.. this was truly an odd, but maybe not so uncommon thing to happen? You had tucked it away in your pocket, maybe the inner lining of your pocket, combined with scrambling for your life, had some how shined it..?

Closer inspection, brought your interest to a whole new level. Your tooth.. had any of your teeth ever been this clean? Running a hand over your foggy mirror, you flashed a grimace of a smile and was struck with just how drastically different this one tooth was compared to the remaining set you still possessed.

So.. you didn't have the whitest, brightest smile around, that is not to say your teeth were dingy or yellow either! Just.. slightly discolored, from years of soda, coffee, and the too occasional sweet treat. You would say your smile was about average, nothing to write home about.

So how in the name of Hera, did you end up with.. this?! Holding the tooth up once more, so the light could catch it just right.. so strange, very interesting too.. you could not explain this, any more then you could explain how monsters had suddenly taken an interest in you as of late.

You were just about ready to pocket the tooth, when a stray thought struck you.. that face you had seen before.. what was his name.. what did the other call him..? "Mutt?" Maybe it was how you were trying to focus on what had taken place. Maybe it was the fact that you said his name aloud.. who knows.. there is only one thing you knew for certain.

You could see him.

The tooth not only revealed his image, it actually projected an over head view of him, on your mirror! It was slightly disorienting, till you adjusted your angle in which you held the strange item, but soon you were able to get a good luck at the monster you had just named.

You could hear nothing, save for the drip , drip, drip of your leaky faucet back in the tub, but you could witness, almost from what one say to be a bird's eye view.. how .. bizarre! Craning your head slightly to one side, you observed your very odd pursuer.

Who ever this 'M'lord' person was.. short, foul tempered, and with one hell of a taste for boots.. he was clearly screeching his head.. err skull off, at the face you had glimpsed only once before, but knew far too well now.

Mutt hung his head low, shoulders slumped and muttered what you were certain was what had to be his catch phrase from the small exchange you had heard before, till the short fry in heels finally calmed down enough.

He must have been giving Mutt some sort of order, for the lanky skeleton turned upon his heel, dropped to his hands and knees and began to.. sniff the air? You were starting to get where the name came from. 

It was interesting, watching him struggle for awhile, though it was clear enough, you were far enough away, and your scent hidden by your bewildering travel through.. whatever that portal had been, that he could not pick up your trail.. good.

"You know, the only reason that works, is because that is an eye tooth." You nearly screeched your own head off when the voice came from the counter top near your sink. Thankfully, Rat.. Ratty?.. Rat-tat-a-tat? He needed a name.. Thankfully he had caught the tooth as you sent it skyward and then tumbling right for the sink drain. Man you were clumsy as of late!

"Ok.. you talk.." Well duh, what a great way to start a conversation, self! The rat just grinned and winked at you as he had done earlier in the day. "That I do, little lovely. I also whistle, dance, and can juggle. But for now, it seems you and I have to have a conversation concerning your awakening skills."

"...You talk.." Score one for conversational skills! "I do believe we covered that, my dear. Now as I was saying.." A hint of exasperation in his voice now.. though it was cute how he held his hand.. paw against his fore..skull, like that.

"YOU TALK!" Well then.. that was enough for one day. Eyes rolling back, that blissful cold settling through your body, and .. weightlessness as you fell. Thankfully, though you would not know this fact, a bright blue aura had engulfed about you, keeping you from banging your head upon the floor as you levitated for a moment or so. "My my.. you are going to be trouble, aren't you? Come along then.. best get you comfortable and.." He grimaced. "Dressed.. honestly, humans.."

You would wake sometime later, settled snugly upon your beloved bed, your head hurting a little but not much.. you could not remember what had taken place, time for a mental recall.. You were at work, you had a feeling you should have called in.. saw some of your favorites, some of your least favorites, and just a general rush of customers.. till the slow part of the day had been creeping up.. you were about thirty minutes to closing when.. oh yeah, the mad king had showed up.. Soon it was trickling all back. The encounter, the black out and waking up in the ruins of your former work place, the made dash.. monsters' seeming way too interested in you as you ran.. the dumpster, the tooth.. the rat..

THE RAT!

Sitting up suddenly, something tumbled from where it had been curled up all nice and snug.. on your chest.. and landed on your lap with a small thump. A very grumpy, sleep hazy rodent half glared up at you for that rude awakening.

"YOU CAN TALK!" You exclaimed, receiving the first eye roll from a rodent known to man kind.. you think at least.. "Yes, for the forth time, I can talk! I can do so in many languages! But that point is moot now.. No! Stop! You will stay silent for a blessed moment and listen!"

Ok Mr. Fur in a twist, forgive you if you had never encountered talking animals outside any animated films or games! Seating himself upon his haunches, you made a point to actually pay attention now, as he began to speak...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cliff hanger..y.. X3 Sorry about that! More will be revealed soon enough, but now I am giving you some options outside of our dear, confused Reader's scope. 
> 
> Skills and traits unlocked.  
> Clumsy: Things just seem to happen to you.  
> Conversational: You are getting in the hang of talking to others then just yourself... slowly getting the hang of it.. very slowly..
> 
>  
> 
> Options! What shall the rat inform us of?
> 
> A: History on Mages?  
> B: Just what the heck you are, especially with this omega nonsense!  
> C: The freaking portal.  
> D:..Why he thought it was a good idea to match orange track pants with a neon pink shirt.. did you even own this garbage?  
> E: Who he is and why he can talk?  
> F: The tooth incident?  
> G: Something.. else..?


	8. Chapter Eight, What is in a name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a bit more information, and some options!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to hear something amusing/annoying? The night before this monstrous flu hit, I started the fourth time line, HOWEVER, I somehow did not realize that I had accidentally selected the same voted options as the third time line.. so... Going to leave both time lines up, and write the TRUE fourth time line later, the screw up will be there for shits and giggles I suppose.
> 
> I hope this chapter can be up to my usual caliber, this flu has really knocked me down a few pegs, but today I have energy and motivation, as well as a few minutes to myself, to type.. so here goes!
> 
> Also.. I almost named this chapter, Oh My Mage!

An aspirin, some hot tea, and a good deal of calming yourself down, including breathing exercises to aid in you regaining your good senses, you were finally ready to listen. The, well best to just continue calling him a rat for now, had muttered on and on while assisting you through your state of shock, that time was limited and there was just oh so much to go over.. you made one task easier for him however, with a question.

"What is an omega?" Well, that had caught his attention at once. A worry line creased along his furry brow as he took a seat upon your raised knee. The bed had been a nice place to return to, all the comfort those stuffed animals and blankets brought you, it had assisted in keeping you in a more..well, accepting sort of mind set, you honestly felt pretty fragile at the moment.

"An omega.. That is troubling, how do you even know of this term?" You had to place mug of tea aside and clasp your hands together to stop the trembling which wanted to rise up, the entire day had been so much already, but if anyone would understand your confusing situation, it had to be this mysterious rodent who had taken it to mind to keep you safe, at least as far as you knew anyway. One could hope he was on the up and up of course.

"I may have.. heard of it from the Mad King.." The rodent grimaced, you had given up trying to figure out how he could make such expressions, you had never known of a rat to do so before, but whatever this rodent was, he was knowledgeable and once you had gotten past your shock, actually pretty compassionate.. in that, exasperated but good hearted teacher sort of way.

"You do have a run of bad luck, Mageling. I suppose before we delve deeper into the who, the what, the why, and the when, we must first address who you are. We have both witnessed your skill with the eye tooth, so clearly you have some knowledge of magic." One long, claw tipped finger.. toe.. whatever it may have been, tapped against his furry chin. "Has someone taken you under their tutelage before?"

Well now, that would have been nice wouldn't it? Getting a chance to learn about your gifts, rather then stumbling over them, but no. Save for some old stories from your Grand Father, the only experience you had with magic, before the world turned on its ear, was from books, tv, movies, and of course games.  
"Eh.. I wouldn't say anything formal.. Maybe Ha.." The rat narrowed his eyes and grumped. "Harry Potter does not count.. though granted, the series did come close to the truth here or there.. alright, a mostly blank slate.. well I have worked with worse before. So, let us begin.. first and foremost, we will address the elephant in the room, since you pointed out the glaring bullseye on your soul. You, my dear. Are an omega."

Now it was your turn to scrunch up your nose and grumble, this part you already knew.. and if sad another bad thing about your favorite series or its author, you might have a new slipper once you shoved your foot so far up his furry behind... Your thoughts were quickly interrupted however as the rodent droned on.  
"An omega.. is part of what you may call a caste system, save for the fact that you are not exactly born into a sect, but rather decided upon it by a mix of your biology, magic, as well as personality.. there is more that goes into the matter, but I shall keep it simple for now. It is a system which runs deeper and yet parallel to your daily life."

This was not making a great deal of sense at all.. in fact it was only causing you more confusion, best to just let him ramble on, till you had something to make heads or tails of this entire mess.

"At the top of the tier, you have your alphas." There was a word you were beginning to have a strong distaste for. "They are driven by instinct and strong wills to reach high, lofty places in society. Often you will encounter them in roles of power and prestige, but there are rare cases of an alpha not setting well into their role.. we will come back to that. Next are the betas. These are your ... every day sort of individuals, nothing flashy, don't really stand out, but can have moments to shine. They are surprisingly brilliant however, can can be tricksters and trouble makers, but rarely caught. You would be wise to find a beta and form an alliance as soon as possible."

Betas? Interesting.. You did feel however that large bits of information were being glossed over for the sake of time. 

"Then we come to the omegas. Self sacrificing, often martyrs in history.. both the sort your were taught and the forgotten tales, we will.. come back to that as well." There was a heavy sigh in his voice, you could not help but catch a glimpse beyond this strange rodent's grumpy exterior, to perhaps a small bit of.. was it regret? Whatever it was, he moved along swiftly as he continued to explain. "We will focus on the omegas for now, since you fall into that category. Omegas can have strong wills, and equally strong personalities, while some may appear weaker. Their true strength comes from the very core of their souls. An omega might be built to serve as their instincts will drive them, when a suitable alpha has been located, or at least a friendly and strong enough beta.. but it is a common misconception that because they can be claimed, controlled.. that they have no will to fight, it is the fact that most have such a deep well of compassion and empathy, that they hold back on confrontation till their magic or anger explodes..quite literally in some cases."

Well..that actually did clue you in a bit, your sinking suspicions about what had happened to your old place of employment were starting to piece together.. oops? You were so not getting unemployment now..

"However, this is not the reason alphas and betas will be hunting you down, Mageling.. you are fresh, newly awoken to this world of magic.. you may have been toying with your gifts for awhile, but somehow, your presence has bloomed to life, you will be a beacon to those on the prowl."  
Well, yeah didn't the Mad King say something along those lines? Your scent? "You mean.. my scent, correct?" This earned a troubled smile from the roden, as well as nod.

"Good, you have a little knowledge of your peril at least. Yes, your scent is one of the problems. Now calm yourself.. do not fret." He must have picked up on your growling panic, the memory of that near attack from the king was still fresh, as well as the race for safety which had thankfully lead you to your little companion, answers, and of course home.

"Be at ease, Mageling. Not a single soul shall be able to track you here, while you cleansed yourself, I took the liberty of sealing wards about your home. These sigils shall block your scent within these walls, and disrupt any magic trying to lock on to your soul. You are safe for the time being."

He had done what now? This would need more explanations, but there was a grateful sense of calm in knowing that your new companion had gone out of his way to ensure your well being.. as well as the fact that you could later take a much needed nap without having to worry about skeleton faced intruders.

"So.. it is because of my scent alone? That doesn't really make much sense.. why would my scent set off monsters? And why would a king of all things, want with someone like me anyway?" Yeah, you were starting to feel a bit small in the grand scheme of things, when you put two and two together. You had met with a royal, a monster who could take or demand anything he desired from pretty much anyone.. so why you? A human, from what you did know of this king from the local   
tabloids.. ok yeah you did indulge now and then, he had a strong distaste for humans. So why you? A human, apparently a mage.. or mageling as everyone seemed to want to call you, and now apparently an omega? What made you so special to warrant such attention?

"Here.. is the tricky part.. now please try to understand, this system, it runs on the most base level of monster and at one time, human biology.. Alphas and betas will seek you out.. to well.. breed." Ok, that was it. Time to check out. Nope! Nope nope so much nope. You were NOT listening anymore, you were in fact going to hop online in about point two nano seconds and book a ticket to somewhere remote.. had monsters made it to the tropics yet?

"Be at ease child!" ...He did not just call you a child.. "And listen for once! Yes, they are seeking you out for such a reason, but there is method behind their madness.. if you care to understand why." Well, smart mouthed little rodent apparently knew how to capture your attention.. alright, travel plans could wait.. "I'm listening.." 

He sighed with relief, running a thin paw over the tuff of fur atop his skull. "Thank you. Now, I shall try to explain this in a way so not to cause you more distress. Omegas are..unique in a way. When monsters pair, usually for power but in some cases they do match out of love or at the very most, a mutual beneficial boon, only one parent's powers can be passed along to the next line.. however, that is only true with two of the three roles at play, I suspect you can guess which one does happens to be different."

"..Omegas, yeah go on." That extended vacation idea was sounding better and better, somewhere far away from magic, nonsense, and monsters tracking smells.. but it seems it would be making a stop in migraine town first.

"Omegas have the ability to pass not only their traits and magic along, but their mate's as well, thus promising a stronger linage as well as the potential for what we call.. a Boss Monster." That had you cocking a brow up at the rodent. Boss monsters? Like in video games? "..Boss Monsters.. right.. so you are telling me, Old furry and crazy wanted me to spit out a bunch of high powered brats or some shit?"

If a rodent could appear any more displeased with how crudely you had just pieced together your distasteful situation... "Well, yes I suppose that is one way to put it.. my guess, with his sort, is some power play in mind, a long term plan, but I have no idea to what end." Your head thunked back against the headboard of your bed. Two fingers raised to press at that spot just slightly above between your eyes, where the headache would start. "Just.. my .. luck. So what am I to do, to keep from ending up the not so blushing bride to some monster in the near future?"

"Well, that is where I come in!" You peaked through one dry eye and glared at the rodent, who raised his paws quickly, waving away what he was certain you were already jumping to conclusions about. "Not in that gross, exchange of ick way you are thinking of! I am not here for that! Get your mind out of the filth and gutter this instant, Mageling! I am here to be your familiar and to teach you!"

Oh! Oh well, ok.. maybe things were not going to suck completely and .. hold on a moment, a familiar? "A what now?" 

"A familiar, a companion.. usually we would have met through a ritual, an exercise of some sort, or I might have been passed along from an elder, but it seems you have an odd way about breaking all the old codes and laws.. so yes, I am here to serve as your companion, but first you must do something for me."

Ah ok, there's the catch. There is always a catch. Nothing comes for free of course, and he had given you a lot of information already, well.. might as well bite the bullet and ask what he wants and get it over with. "Alright then.. what's the price? Whatcha need from me anyway?"

He actually chuckled at your bitter tone and waved a hand dismissively. "Be at ease, it is not a cost for you, but a pact binding my service to you alone. I am what you may call.. a free agent at this point in time. I simply require a name, as well as a form you would wish of me."

A name? A form? "What do you mean form?" A very world worn and long suffering sigh broke from the rodent again. "This, as I had hoped you could tell, is not my natural state." He motioned to himself with his paws. "Simply the form my previous master wished for me to take.. and to be honest, it has served me well. But those contracts were broken ages ago, now. By what name and image shall you know me?"

Well then.. time to start thinking.. you glanced to the phone by your bed side.. maybe the internet could be of some help..? And you still had to call in and check in on your mom too.. man.. what time was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter was kinda confusing! I hope it did not jump all over the place too much. 
> 
> So now you have a clue as to what the flip is going on with Ratty McRatface. Things are not as they always appear. Now here is where I am going to give you some new options. First, I would love to hear back from you delightful readers, what would you like your familiar to be? I will of course give some base options here, but please feel free to throw in your own suggestions!
> 
> Options:  
> A: Pick your own, I will choose from popular vote.  
> B: A cat  
> C: A rat  
> D: A snake  
> E: A bug  
> F: Something random if you can not decide!  
> G: Ask to see his true form.
> 
> Options two: Names!  
> A: Something simple.  
> B: Something distinguished  
> C: Something magical and fantastic  
> D: Something silly!  
> E: Maybe a name generator, perhaps a Celtic name?  
> F: Ask him for his true name if he has one?


	9. Chapter Nine, I am so sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past is revealed to you. You learn of your friend's name, his past, and heart ache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I am once again apologizing for the long wait. That flu really knocked me down a few pegs for a few days and then general laziness sat in.. as well as replaying Plants Vs Zombies XD had to go for achievements! 
> 
> But enough of my excuses!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and I wanted to let you know, I have plans for another interactive story at some point, but this time from a Monster Reader perspective. I will keep you updated!
> 
> So far my plans are set to work on this main time line, get the first chapter of each side time line posted, eventually finish this story, and then start the new story while working on the alternate time lines sporadically. So.. It may take awhile!

He sat very silent for a time, your request had honestly struck him mute with surprise. Only once before had he been asked of his true form, though several times he had been asked for his name.. though truth be told, he had not felt the desire to reveal either secret to another.. after all, there are hidden powers in knowledge, especially when it comes to names.

"Those are.. difficult requests, would you permit me some time to myself?" For once, his sass or irritation was lost, and you could not help but pick up on the confusion in his tone. Giving a small nod, you slid out of bed and padded out of your room to the adjoining living room.

Plopping down on your well worn and well loved sofa, you were left once again with your own thoughts, well that and your phone. Checking the calendar, you grimaced.. best to get this done with.

The numbers were dialed with a near robotic precision, you did not really need to pay much attention to the act anymore, you had called your mom so many times, that it was just habit to pick up the phone and call on a whim.

One ring. You waited.  
Another ring. You waited.  
Yet another ring. Still you waited.  
And finally the forth ring. Well, you knew what was coming next.

"Hello! Sorry I can not come to the phone, life just works that way! Please leave a message at the end of the beep. Oh and if this is Y/N, I love you sweetie!"

Your heart nearly broke at the recorded message that always greeted you. It was unique and yet so familiar, how many times had you called and left messages? Ah well, best to do what you needed to.

"Hey mom.. been awhile. At least a day, right? Well.. you see.." You rambled on about your day, having to call back at one point and continue, when your message had become too long and the machine had cut you off.

"Well.. I love you too mom, hope.. hope dad is doing alright, I will talk to you again soon." Hanging up the phone, you could not stop that lead ball feeling that settled in the pit of your stomach, which quickly turned to cold lead when your phone vibrated in your hand, a quick glance told you just who was calling. Your father.

"Hey dad."  
" Y/N.. you know why I am calling. This has to stop."  
"I know but.."  
"I am sorry dear, but I am cutting off the service in the morning. Please... find someone to speak with about this. It has been three years now!"  
"I know.. I know.. I just.."  
"No, no more excuses. This isn't healthy.. for either of us. I will be emailing you some information. Look at it this time please, maybe you could even go see the doctor your brother speaks with?"

A flick of your thumb, the call ended. He wouldn't call back tonight, you two had completed this song and dance so many times now. Anger and hurt broiled through your blood, he couldn't just cut off the service! You needed this.. you needed... you needed to hear her voice, at least one more time.

You called your mother's number, this time leaving only a message of tears.

Sometime had passed, when he finally emerged from your room, finding you clutching a faded photo as well as your phone, close to your heart. The tears had stopped a bit ago, but the pain still throbbed with each beat of your heart. It was.. unfair.

Crawling up onto the coffee table before you, you glanced up to find the image of the rat melting away, to reveal a.. you would want to call it shapeless, but it did indeed have form. It's body moved as though it were fluid contained within a thin membrane. Bright blue shimmered within whatever this creature was, specks of white.. including a small, little flicker which seemed to dim and shine with a rhythm. 

Twin, dark as coal eyes watched you, and though they were deep pools of inky black, you could feel the empathy pouring out from him, reaching out to you. A tendril of blue reached out from the ..well best to call him an oblong blob, and flicked against your cheek, the moisture there dried upon contact.

"I am Aohra, your servant."

You blinked, you were certain you were seeing things at this point.. the rat.. he wasn't rat, but then again, hadn't he told you that before? Yeah, he had.. you had asked for his true name and form, now you were sitting here.. looking down on what you would offhandedly call a living galaxy slime for lack of better words, and he was trying to comfort you.

"What .. what are you?"

You inwardly cringed at how small and shallow your voice sounded, but then again it reflected how you felt.. like glass, glass ready to break. Rather then answer however, Aohra moved to slither over, onto your knee.

"If you permit.. it would be easier to show you, then to explain."

You could only give a small nod, so lost at this point. It all seemed a walking nightmare in all honesty. Onward he climbed, leaving no slick trail behind as you would have expected, but a tingling sensation where his form touched to bare skin of your arm, which you had lowered to assist.

Eventually he would be perched upon your shoulder, those tendrils returned, reaching out for you once more. One met just above and between your eyes, another at either temple.. and within a moment, your world went black.

Floating. That was the sense you had. Floating as you had fallen before, but unlike the cold and fear of that portal, this place.. was warm and inviting. But you could not linger in your own thoughts for long.. for soon his voice was all about you, you could not pin point a location.

"I am Aohra, a familiar and a construct."

Images flashed before your eyes, another who bore some resemblance to you, yet so different. The figure huddled over a well read tome while a fire crackled in a near by fireplace, upon the hearth was a dark pot or cauldron, left to stay warm and to warm its contents.

The room was dimly lit, but what you could gather, was an earthen floor, a thatched ceiling over head, and roughly hewn stone making up the walls, there was even a bit of moss seeping between the cracks. 

Dried herbs hug from a few beams over head, while jars of odd, unclear contents gathered dust. A few clay pots were added to the mix.. it was all very, Old World. The term seemed odd to you now, and yet it fit far too well.

"Let's see.." The voice was frail, weakened with either age or illness, you could not be certain, the head held low over the text the person was consuming, and quickly, with how their bent finger moved along yellowed pages.

Clothed in a simple homespun of grey and browns, the very thought of those fabrics made you itch and want for the plush, soft pajamas you had tucked away at home. But the tunic style, and simply garments gave you little to work with, where to pin what era this person might have originated from.

A sprinkling of something was cast into the cauldron, a few words spoken, all which seemed as if this were some scene from a fairy tale, till a glint of silver, a hiss of pain, and the all too well known red of blood dribbled into the mix.

You tasted bile at the thought of cutting yourself for some sort of brew, but watched on.. the words the figure spoke, were in no tongue you knew, but you could feel the magic in the air.. whatever this person was doing, it was of some old and most likely lost talent.

You were taken back however, as you watched on, lavender smoke began to wisp up and creep over the edge of the cauldron, the figure stepped back as well, muttering under their breath. A bright flash of light, you had to shield your eyes.. and when you looked on again, you found a surprising sight indeed.

The cauldron was a twisted hunk of metal, ruined beyond repair, but seated within the muck and mire of the insidious brew, sat a very small, very bright eyed little creature.. Aohra. 

The scene melted away, revealing Aohra, a bit larger now, feeding upon a slice of brown bread while the figure spoke to him, you could not hear the words this time, but you felt a swell of pride as the yet young Aohra shifted and began to change form before the figure. A feline, dark as night but with knowing eyes and mischief hinting in it's features.

The imagery changed again, this time, you watched on in horror.. a battle field. You knew at once the dark shape flying over head, was Aohra, now in the form of a crow, sweeping over the field, only to return to the bent figure as they held to a gnarled staff.

You knew this battle at once, the fur and feathers, the horns and talons. Creatures of fire, of water, earth and air. Skeletal monsters striking with intent, but the sick sensation you could almost taste.. as that of a poison in the air, as these monsters fought a battle they had no heart in.

This was the battle that would result in the monsters being forced beneath ground. Your stomach tied in knots as you watched on, the person who had created your new friend, shouted something back at an armor clad figure.. so small compared to this one, and was struck down with a swift back hand.

"These creatures are filth who would devour our very souls! And you would side with them?!"

Those words rang through your ears as your watched in absolute horror, a sword raised and judgement sealed in one solid motion. Aohra cried out for his fallen creator, but dared not near the scene for the fear.. icy fear that reflected with guilt, pouring into your own heart.

The image yet again.. melted away, the following ones would be shorter, switching swiftly as you witnessed Aohra with another mage, and then another, and an on, clothing styles changed, as did the faces.. time was passing.. then you would find him, in the form you knew.. dodging cats and cars, racing through a burning city, calling out for another..

"This was my last master, before you. Illness swept through her village, and was set to blaze to contain it. After that, I swore not to serve another human, but to assist.."

Blinking rapidly, you found yourself back in your apartment once more, staring down at Aohra with new understanding, new eyes. "You .. you were there.. the battle, so much death, so much loss.."

He gave what must have been a solemn nod, the years must have weighed heavily upon him.. "Indeed. My master had taught me a great deal before that day arrived.. I was to assist with the fight, but not as the human forces had planned. Agnas, she wanted so much for your kind to understand, to accept the monsters.. and had been feeding information, through me, to their king.. and for a time, it seemed to turn the tide of battle, but as you could see, even the best laid plains of mice and men.."

You could not help it, you pulled the small form up into your arms, photograph and phone set aside for now, and hugged him close to your breaking heart. He had witnessed so much, known such loss.. loss you knew too well.

For once. There was someone who could understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I AM SORRY! I knew this chapter was going to be sad but.. :_: 
> 
> I hope it made sense, if not, well more will be revealed as time goes by.
> 
> You gained: Insight to the past.  
> You lost: Nothing?  
> You gained: A true companion, and hope. HP has risen by three points.
> 
> Options:  
> A. Inquire more of Aohra's past.  
> B: Speak to him about the phone call earlier  
> C: Too much sad. Ask if he would like to watch some tv with you.  
> D: Ask about the future?  
> E: Call your brother?  
> F: Something else?


	10. Chaprer Ten: A bit of slice of life.. and donuts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talk, tv, sleep, and.. breakfast time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I do apologize for these long delays, please do not worry, I am not losing interest in the story, I am simply... the queen of procrastination. 
> 
> So here I am, 4am, unable to go to sleep and I figure, know what? I should write! Also trying something I haven't done in awhile, music while I type. Interested?
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXYtJB7Qslk   
> There ya go!
> 
> Let's see where this story takes us..

The rest of the evening would tick by, a little more conversation, though lighter in tone now. It still surprised you, how in the span of a few hours, your world had changed so much, and yet inspite of it all.. you were still you. That was something at least, something you could hold onto.

To help ease the tension, Aohra and you both agreed that some quality bad tv was in order. You both laughed, mused at the lack of plot, and joked now and again as you switched from re-runs, to netflix, and finally over to late night infomercials. By the time you were in prime, really crappy tv hour, Aohra was settled, slumped over your shoulder, enjoying some of the snacks you had scrounged up at some point.. how old were those gummy worms anyway..? You had located the bag in the far corner of your snack shelf.. ah well, he seemed happy enough.

"You know, I have always wondered what was with humans and their affinity for shiny objects." Aohra mused aloud as the sales pitch played over the tv, exclaiming the 'great deal' for a set of diamond earrings which.. to you, honestly looked like the sort that every girl received some point in her teens. Plain and boring.

"Eh, I think it people are just lured in with the sparkle, honestly. Diamonds are ok, but they are kinda.. boring, dull. I mean, don't get me wrong, I get that they have value and all but.." You grimaced, ok you had to be honest with yourself now. Diamonds are boring. For some reason, your species had decided that hunks of pressurized carbon had to be worth fighting and dying over. 

"You know they actually are worthless, right?" The quip broke you out of your thoughts, and soon and internet search was in order, at some point you stumbled over an entertaining and informative series with some tall hair, blond know it all, who indeed confirmed the fact that diamonds had little value, other then the over saturated market value of course.

"Huh, who would have thought.. you know, I think that could actually be compared to society in some ways.. we see something big, shiny, and idolize it, while ignoring the smaller but prettier stones." Ok so maybe you were not actually talking about jewelry anymore.

"I suppose you could be correct." Could he just.. NOT slurp on those damn gummy worms like that? The noise was mildly distracting and disgusting, but the odd purr he gave with the shifting flavors did have you grinning none the less.

"I actually prefer sapphires." Random find out more about your roomie time apparently. You fished your phone out of your pocket, and brought up a few images of your favored gem stone. The deep blues had always just called to you, then again... it was not only with gems that you favored those hues. You had spent many an hour at the local aquarium, lost in thought as you admired the cool and calm atmosphere, the lazy way the fish warm by, and the simplicity of their lives. Something you now envied a great deal.

Your conversations went off and on like this till the wee morning hours, and finally sleep beckoned, pulling you down to the awaiting comfort of your mistress of sleep, the couch. Come morning however, you had a sniff neck, and a mild headache, but at least the house was quiet and calm.

Some point during your sleep, your tv had been switched back over to your streaming device, and youtube brought up, a low and soothing melody playing while some nondescript imagery flickered over the screen.

Aohra had taken to curling up on the arm rest, a small little oval of sparkles, swirling blues, hints of purple, and now and again.. a light rumble which could be a snore, sent a speckle of bright white trickling through his gelatinous form.

Easing up and off the couch, you checked the time and momentarily panicked till you remembered.. oh yeah, work was not a thing right now. So.. what now? A rumble from your stomach answered that question.. breakfast!

A quick survey of the kitchen revealed.. a very sore lack of anything to eat. You had demolished the last of the good snacks last night, the rest were lingering impluse buys which no longer excited your taste buds nor interest.

The eggs were expired, so no go there.. out of milk again.. bah, looks like it was a convenience store morning. Double checking your attire, you tossed a light weight pull over on, some slip on sneakers, snagged your keys and wallet and were tip toeing out the door so not to disturb your new friend.

This early hour, which you were surprised you had awoken to, but thankfully had, was one of your favorites for when you had to be up and about. Few people to bug you, or monsters for that matter.

The air however was not so comforting, once you hit the street. Thick with humidity, a dense fog obscuring your view, but hey you knew this route well enough! You had made many a trip for a cup of emergency coffee before work, as well as late night sandwich or hot dog runs, whatever you were in the mood for.

Hmm.. best stock up on some goodies.. Aohra seemed to favor sugary foods, so you needed to have some on hand.. maybe some bags of those small, powdered donuts you liked? Oh stars, the thought of those little morsels of sugary goodness had your mouth watering! Breakfast here you come!

So lost in your thoughts, you took little notice of just how empty the streets were this morning, and so as you reached your destination, the chime of the electronic bell announcing your arrival as twin glass doors parted for you, you just carried on without a care in the world. 

The cashier, an old friend of yours.. well friend was a strong word, more of.. you saw this sleepy kid nearly daily, and would exchange pleasantries.. was oddly enough not manning the register.. you hoped he had not fallen asleep in the bathroom again.. you really didn't want to have to wake him.. again..

Strolling through the store, you stopped by the coolers to grab some bottles of cold, premade coffee, some juice, and a pint of milk.. sure it was more expensive here, but at least you didn't actually have to play human and be around a lot of people to get your dairy goodness.

The icecream section was tempting, but you knew all too well that it would be a sticky, soggy mess by the time you hot home, it was just too warm this morning. Blasted rain coming.. always made everything uncomfortable, hadn't it been cold just yesterday?

You eventually had to go back up to the store front and snag a plastic basket. Chips, a loaf of bread, a few sandwich to see you through the next couple of days.. hey when did they start carrying actual fruit? Two apples and three bananas, nice. 

The hot food section proved a nice treat. Hot, salty, blood pressure rising boiled peanuts! Score! You filled the styrofoam carry out up and capped it with a plastic lid, of course you got the largest container they had! Usually these vats of peanuts were empty before you could get to them.. now.. on to the sweets..

Candy candy candy.. ok you were surely an over grown kid, but this was restock day and damn if you were not getting enough to see you and your friend through till you were arsed to actually go to a real store!

Maybe you should have been taking it a bit easier on your budget, but life had thrown you not only a curve ball lately, it had thrown the whole damn pool table at you, so why not splurge and enjoy yourself a little?

The overly sugary, sometimes stale, prepackaged baked goods were next, here you loaded up.. the basket was starting to get a bit heavy, ah well, you would survive! Finally you were satisfied, you had enough crappy , but tasty food to satisfy your inner ten year old.

Plopping the heavy basket on the counter, you glanced around for the kid.. where the heck was he?! Calling out his name, you were shocked by a sudden thunk which shook the counter.. as well as the deep voice that followed with a groan.

Your heart nearly stopped in your chest when a boney hand curled over the counter top, and a diminutive skeleton hauled himself up to glare at you. Crimson eye lights, red lined bags under his eyes..err.. sockets.. a gold fang which sent waves of fear racing down your spine, too familiar to the last gold fang you had seen before.

His eye lights dilated for a moment, his grimace smoothed to a smirk, but whatever was running through that skull, the skeleton played the role of the not so helpful shop attendee. "You sure you got everything, Sugar?" Was he poking fun at you now?! Of course he had a bag of donuts in hand when he asked that, scanning the item.

You fumed silently, another teasing line falling from his stupid mouth as he continued to scan the items, bagging them up, and the tally rose at alarming rates. Finally the last item was rung up and tossed unceremoniously in the bulging bag.. really, he could have separated it all into more bags!

You huffed, that was going to break before you got out of the store! You grumbled something about his laziness aside, earning a scandalous grin from the little asshat. Reaching past him, having to half lean over the counter, you snagged up about three more bags and began to furiously stuff your goods into the bags, well aware how well amused eye lights followed your every move.

"Seriously.." You huffed again, finally ready to pay and leave. Your day was just freaking peachy thanks to this guy. "Whats the damage?" You didn't even want to look at the little green lit numbers available for you to view, the tally you had begun to ignore as the monster had irked you further along with each quip.

You had to suck in a sharp breath, ok so you really were not paying attention as you splurged on impulses.. ouch, oh well.. convenience was worth it you supposed.. still beat the mega-mart down the road.

A swipe of your card, you scrawled your name over the slip of paper he handed you, and soon were on your way out the door with your fattening haul. You couldn't contain the shudder however, that began at the base of your neck and raced down your spine as those doors closed behind you.. you could feel his eye lights following you.

Well.. at least that was the worst of the morning, no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:.. yeah famous last words!  
> I hope you all are continuing to enjoy the story, sorry for my lack of communication between Red and the reader there, a tad sleepy still and not quite up to coming up with his bad flirty lines or puns.
> 
> You gained: Copious amounts of junk food  
> .  
> You lost: Pretty much the last paycheck there, reader get your crap together!
> 
> Sense of impending danger alert.. best get home, that skeleton was eyeballing you a bit too much.. can you really call it eyeballing however?
> 
> Foggy terrain, reduced visibility.
> 
> Options!
> 
> A: Hurry home, maybe this snack run was a bad idea!  
> B: Glare back at that tiny jerk, he should know better! Treating his customers like that..  
> C: Double check your phone and keys, ya know.. just to be safe..   
> D: You are worrying too much! Take it easy while you can! Maybe stop by the park on the way home? It is only slightly out of the way.  
> E: Hmm.. you could check your messages on the way home, oh and the weather report.. maybe the news as well?  
> F: Something else?


	11. X3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now.. things are getting interesting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Snickers* You are all learning my ways far too well, seems I will have to try and step up my game a bit, less I become too predictable here! Though I love the comments, I was giggling when they first showed up!
> 
> Note: I apologize for the long wait I kinda.. really got into an anime and have been binge watching it like mad. Those on my tumblr know, cause I kinda won't shut up about it, but for those who do not follow me.. and I am sorry that my main blog is pretty much unreachable thanks to tumblr's implosion, the anime in question is Overlord.
> 
> It has me *hook*
> 
> But as far as blogs go, I do have a sfw one, and yes the title of it is a bit of a snide at tumblr. 
> 
> https://washedupfae.tumblr.com/

You were well familiar with the phrase, feels like someone is watching you. Well, it certainly did, even though you put some space between yourself and the store, you could not help but swear there were eyes burning holes into your back. It was.. unsettling to say the least. And what worried you more, was the fact though you had spent a good deal of time in the convenience store, the fog had not dissipated at all.. in fact, you could swear it seemed thicker. It.. had to be a case of nerves or something, you had to get a hold of yourself and get home, less you let your imagination run away into the fog and frighten you half to death.

The problem was however.. you were not imagining things, as you tried to make your way home, the fog was indeed becoming denser, to the point you could only make out a shape or two here and there.. and by the time you had realized it, you must have passed your apartment complex.

So where were you now? Without any of the usual land marks to get you home, you were kinda.. lost. Well, good thing you had pocketed your phone before leaving home, at least fog did not obscure maps!

...Well now isn't that just dandy.. Your phone, for some blasted reason, and you knew you charged it last night, had no power. A dead battery.. alright, this was becoming some straight up horror movie bull crap! "Don't panic.. don't panic.. think logically.." Breath in, breath out.. deep breath in.. slow breath out. Thanks to your cousin sending you a link awhile back, on dealing with nerves and anxiety, you had a few tools in your arsenal to try and calm yourself before the worst could settle in.

So what now? Lost.. can't really see.. phone dead. Best to stop and get your bearings. Setting the bags by your feet, placing a hand over your heart.. you just needed a moment to collect yourself and soon you could find something to help you find your way home. Ok.. calm again. Well calm enough. Best to get moving again. 

It was days like this, which would have you questioning the nature of your luck. Sure you were lost, but the moment your foot stepped upon cool, wet grass which tickled your ankle, so much softer beneath your feet then the pavement had been, you had an idea of your location. The pask? Alright then, you could retrace your steps from here.

Best not to go into the park however.. as nice as it would be to sit down and enjoy a bit of breakfast while you waited for the fog to clear, you had that little.. tingly sense of warning at the base of your skull. Best to get home, as quickly as you could. One final glance back, you could not help but quirk a brow up.. dancing.. lights? That is what it looked likie.. small flickers of various hues, pretty much the full spectrum of the rainbow, swirling about in the mist.

Yeah nope! Not happening, not luring you in with your curiosity today, not today Satan! Snatching up your bags, turning upon your heel, you made a beeline across the street, staying alert of course for the sounds of oncoming traffic since you couldn't see diddly in this mess.

From here, it was just a simple task of following the side walk home. You really had wandered a ways, two blocks off from your apartment actually.. that is a fair amount of distance to wander before realizing you had become lost.. but not bad.

However.. that feeling, that something was watching you, was turning your stomach sour. Adding a bit of pep to your step, you hurried along, hoping that it was just your nerves.. but if something was following you, that you might lose it quickly.

Walking everywhere, had been a tiresome boon. Had you called a cab more often, taken the bus, or even biked, you might not have known the way the pavement dipped or was a tad broken here or there, small landmarks you normally just stepped around if needed, but now assisted in your way home.

Finally.. you could make out the blurry blob in the mist which were the front steps to your home. How to tell? Well, unlike the so many identical ones along this row of apartment complexes, your front stoop was fairly well decorated with various potted plants, an odd toy here or there left out by the kids up in 3b or 5c, and of course.. all the chalk drawings which began a few feet from the stoop and lead all the way up.

You were actually standing upon one, it brought a faint smile to your lips. You had helped the kiddos with this one, the other morning, right before leaving for work when everything had gone to hell in a hand basket. Well then, you were finally home.

Up the stairs, through the front door and into the.. oddly dim walkway, you hurried along to the stairs.. screw the elevator on days like this. You were taking the stairs two at a time, your heart beat raced, not from exhaustion of your hurried pace, but from what you had heard as you made it up the first few steps.. the front door had creaked open behind you. NOPE! Time to get to the apartment and lock it behind you!

Heavy foot falls soon followed, never rushed.. just following. Crap.. crap crap crap! You could see it all now, you were going to die, murdered before you could reach your home, who would find you? Those poor kids? Granny down the hall? Maybe that odd ball on the second floor? Oh stars not him.. even dead, you did not want that guy laying a hand upon you.

A quick shake of your head to dismiss these thoughts nearly caused you to misstep. You were going to be ok.. you were going to be ok, just get home.. maybe it was a neighbor behind you, whoever it was, was taking their own sweet time, couldn't be someone chasing you! Yeah.. that made the most sense.. but still, your gut and heart were in agreement on one thing, it couldn't be a neighbor.. else this sense of doom you had following you since back at the store.. it had only grown stronger, and that buzz of danger, at the base of your skull, was a roaring rumble, distracting your thoughts with growing fear. This was not a neighbor, and you were most certainly in danger.

Should you turn around? Face whoever it was who was following you? Scream for help? Would look pretty silly if it was just a neighbor.. Then again, if someone was trying to cause you harm or distress, wouldn't it at least be a good idea to get a good look at their face, just in case? And hey, if you happened to find just a neighbor behind you, win-win, you could just make a casual greeting and continue on without seeming completely bat shit crazy.

A quick glance over your shoulder, had your blood run cold.. twin pin points of burnt amber.. a monster. The dim light and glance over your shoulder gave you little else to work with, but your luck.. it would be one you had crossed hairs with recently. Welp.. that decided that. Two stairs at a time, you tried to hurry you pace a bit, but had to be mindful of your steps of course, would do little good to go tumbling back down and either into the arms of the monster chasing you, or plow the both of you backwards and get injured.

Finally.. you could see your floor coming up.. once you hit the landing, you took off in a swift dash, screw this..you were getting back to your apartment! The steps behind you.. did not rush at all, staying to that steady, heavy foot fall after another.. It brought some ease to your heart, at least they were losing ground behind you.

Your door, good. You were within but a few feet of it.. just get your keys out, unlock and.. Your heart felt as dead weight within your chest, your body cold and too heavy to move. Wide eyed, lips parted to cry out but you could not even get a breath to scream.. and those heavy steps were drawing close once more.. you had been so close, just nearly there.. the key in hand, about to meet with the lock and put this nightmare behind you.. but you, you could not move!

Well, you could move your eyes at least.. if not your eye lids, they were drying quickly and would burn soon, the panic rising soon had tears welling up in your wide eyes.. this was just unfair! Each fall of each step seemed to ring through your ears, pounding through your mind as drums. 

Not fair not fair not fair! You had only recently discovered you had magic, but monsters had magic all their lives! How could you break this hold? Struggling to move, to breath, anything! The first tear fell, followed by a second.. the warm moisture soon cooling against your chin as they trailed down your cheeks, and as they fell, so did your hope for escape.

The steps had slowed.. no, had stopped completely.. Who ever it was, was right behind you. What or whoever it was, their magic.. you could feel it, prickling against your skin..reminding you of breath with the ebb and flow.. but it felt wrong, so very wrong. Danger, your senses screamed with danger.

A heavy hand fell upon your shoulder, your senses assaulted with the acrid aroma of smoke, leather, and a spice you could not name. "Found you, darlin'.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 love you guuuuys!
> 
> A: Concentrate, don't panic, there is a way out of this!  
> B: Try to scream again, whoever this is, can not hold a spell like this forever, can they?  
> C: Close your eyes and focus.. maybe you can tap into that magic you were suppose to have, you are a mage.. well mageling right?  
> D: Maybe physical strength could break the spell?  
> E: Something else?


	12. Small Hiatus Sorry About This.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Not a true chapter at this moment

Hi all, I know you have been waiting awhile, and I really despise making a 'chapter' like this, I would rather offer content then having anyone on notifications pop over to see the latest chapter only to be disappointing with a hiatus note. 

Currently, I am needing a bit of a refresher, so I am working on some sort drabbles over on my blog, I may add them to an on going collection I have here, warning some are of the explicit nature, so 18+ only. I just wanted to give a heads up for any of you who might be interested in some of my other works. Please always check the ratings and if I post any, the trigger warnings.

So, as it were.. I am taking some time to work on smaller projects, to keep from hitting another writer's block (believe me when I say, I have hit some bad ones) and I did not want it to seem as if I had lost interest in this story. It is fun to write and I enjoy the comments and votes immensely.

See you all in the next chapter!

Oh and my SFW blog can be located at https://washedupfae.tumblr.com/ , please feel free to drop by, request a drabble, a character ask, a match up, head canon, whatever! Or just say hi ^_^


	13. Chapter 12 Well F...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for being so understanding while I took a hiatus from writing.. well, actually I flooded my blog for a few days with drabbles, head canons, and match ups, but then took several days to well, quite honestly? I hit a no write zone.. not writer's block, literally just.. complete creative brain dead.
> 
> SHOULD be ok now though, some major stressors is behind me so.. here goes nothing!

You wanted to panic. You wanted to allow the icy tendrils of fear to wrap about your soul and pull you down into the mire of sheer terror. You didn't want to have to think on anything, just.. panic. Well, not to say you actually wanted to panic. What you really wanted to do was be anywhere but here right now, however reality and wants rarely match up. The scent, that mixture which now rise acidic bile to your throat, it seemed to consume everything.. If only you could move! Get a gasp of clean, fresh air.. call for help, anything! Your mild was racing, one thought after another, and as that claw tipped hand glided from your shoulder, making its way down to cup along your side, being a bit too friendly for your liking...

Your mind went blank.

Was this to be how your life would end? Heaven only knows what this monster had in mind for you.. the steady drum of your heart beat roared in your ears, deafening sound, your vision began to tunnel to a fine pin point of light and.. And nothing. Were you breathing? Were to even standing? Oddly enough, you had grown calm.. too calm, perhaps this was it. Perhaps you had met your death after all..

_'Are you so willing to give up, child?'_

What the entire hell was that?! The voice was.. strange, it seemed as something you could feel rather then hear. A warmth blossomed within your chest, no.. within your soul as that voice reached out to you.. brilliant canary yellow light filled your vision. Whatever was taking place, wherever you might find yourself now.. you felt oddly at peace, comforted by the hue engulfing your vision. Traces of other colors would catch your attention.. speckles of green, brown, even gold.. but the dominate color before you.. was yellow, a sort, warm yellow.

_'Do you even understand what is taking place, young one?'_

No.. No you did not. Nor did you wish to give up. Everything which had taken place as of late, all of it spurred something deep within yourself. It was.. it was unfair! You had a normal life, friends, a job you kinda didn't hate, and stability! Now? Now you were on the constant run, always on edge, always wandering where the next new terror would strike from!

_'I see. So you still have fight in you. Excellent, now.. I want you to listen.. our time is very short here.'_

_**~~~** _

Well then, this was.. unexpected. For days he had stalked your scent, trying to find you, trying to locate you within this vast city.. and of course how would he catch wind of where you might be hiding? From Red, how wonderful.. last thing he needed was another debt, but he would begrudgingly owe the annoying little piss ant, if it meant he could finally return to his lord with the human of interest in tow.

And you had been right there! Finally within his grasp.. stars, your scent was intoxicating, no wonder Red had called him, with the threat that if he did not come get you, then Red himself would step in and claim you. Of course, perhaps that was the instinctual call your soul had cried out to them, or maybe it was simply the fact that Red was a greedy little bastard.. either way, he had made short work of locating you once he had a tip as to where he could find you.

Your scent.. sweet as honeysuckle, clean as fresh snow, and tantalizing. He nearly lost himself in the moment, the chase had been thrilling. He could taste the salt of your sweat when you had passed him at one moment, to humans and well.. most monsters, such little matters would go unnoticed.. However, his lord did not call him Mutt simply out of cruelty.

He had.. skills, skills he both loved and hated. There was a reason he dulled his senses as much as possible. The world was too strong, far too vile with a mix of odors. Filth, decay, artificial scents as well. But you.. he could drown in your aroma, you not only cleared his mind, but his palate as well. The thick film the city left over his tongue.. another side effect of his traits, he had trouble dismissing the sticky magic.. well, you cut through that film as if it were nothing.

You were an odd one, that was one thing he could claim for certain. Your soul was shining, visible to anyone with just enough magic to see it, and it was singing. Sharp and crystal clear.. your soul was crying out for aid. Oh he would help you alright, help you by quieting down that song, drenching your sweet scent over him.. and turning your blinding fear to adoration.. you just needed a bit of time under his hand, and of course his lord's command.

He was almost bitter at the thought of having to share you, but no matter. He had finally located and captured you. You had trembled beneath his touch, and dear stars you were simply addicting. Though, the following turn of events had been.. unexpected. You had gone limp, which was fine, it would be easier to relocate you, if you were no longer trying to break free of his hold, but that was not the truly odd thing.

The fact that within a matter of moments, when you had fell into his arms.. you had.. vanished. Well, not completely. You had somehow receded within your very soul. It was something he could not explain, nor look away from. Yellow. Your soul was yellow.. and so damn beautiful.. but it was also maddening! He could not lay a finger on your exposed soul.. when he tried to take hold of you once more, your soul reacted violently.

Beautiful, and possibly deadly arcs of the same hue, lashed out from your soul. One struck his hand, causing him to recoil with a hiss.. a fine line was left along his chipped and scarred bones, grey particles, bits of dust had fallen from the fresh wound you had given him.. oh you were going to be trouble. Shaking his hand, clearing away the bits of dust which remained, he raised a boney brow with a new curious interest.. how strange. Not only had you injured him, but branded his hand with a line of shimmering yellow, which spider webbed small cracks along the back of his hand.. thankfully the spread of your magic ceased damaging him further.. but the glow did not diminish.

He would have to step back, and observe you for now.. you were clearly too unstable to approach and claim, when in this state. How frustrating. Fishing both a bone shaped biscuit and his phone from his pocket.. he first would enjoy his treat, a flick of his magic from his finger ignited the curved end of the treat, and soon lavender wisps rose and dissipated over head. His sharp eye lights trained on you as he sent a quick text to his brother. As much as he loathed to admit it, you were actually more trouble then he could deal with at the moment.

_**~~~** _

Concentration. That is what the voice had insisted that you lacked. You needed focus.. Whoever it was, who spoke to you, they had calmed your soul and your fears, far more then you knew was proper in a moment like this. You had been hunted, attacked..and somehow brought to this , what was this place? A room? It was so difficult to comprehend. It was a space, a glowing atmosphere.. you had not the sense of falling nor of touch. You simply existed, suspended wherever you were, and surrounded by the comforting light.

Something nagged at the back of your mind.. a feeling that you could only call foreshadowing, whatever was going on, the panic would come soon enough, but for now you would do as instructed. You focused. Pulling on the magic you had only just begun to understand, you reached out and... honestly, it was a rather odd sensation. It was as if you had struck some looming presence. You had lashed out!

A sense of pride filled you, still confused by so many things, it was a small victory none the less. You had managed to find and deter a foreboding presence. Now.. you could try to put your new found skill, if you could call it that, to use. Magic was something else. It was tangible, and yet slipped through your fingers. Fluid, yet sparking painlessly against your finger tips.

It would honestly take time to understand, time that you did not have right now. You had to reach out, beyond this barrier of yellow, reach out through the dark and try to latch on to that small pearl of bright blue which lay not far from where you were now. As you honed in on that light, images began to dance before.. shadows flickering and fading, hazy shapes taking form.. your apartment!

It was difficult to discern, but that was surely your apartment! It reminded you of trying to look through frosted glass, with heavy distortion, but you knew your home well enough, especially with that small speck of blue sleeping, curled up on your couch. _"Aohra!"_ You exclaimed, you could see him! Well.. you could sorta see him. The small light jumped at your sudden call, what you could only fathom to be brilliant sparks of magic, resembling arching strikes of lightening, surrounded him, till that glowing blue ember turned to focus upon you.

He said, well, something.. but you could not tell discern what he had said, it was all distorted and warbled around you, causing you to shrink back to the comfort of the yellow light.

_**~~~** _

He had been sleeping so peacefully. It had been years after all, since he had sided his magic to another, leaning aid and knowledge and in return gaining a soft surface to sleep upon, as well as fresh food filling his ..well one could call it a belly, but more to the sense of the fact the food had quickly been absorbed, and feed into his own stores of magic, replenishing his reserves, if only slightly.

Yes he had been enjoying his new home, perhaps a little too much, he had not even realized you had left! So it came as a shock when he was jolted from his rest by a tiny cry.. your voice, so small... so frail. He had zoned in at once, his own magic sparking the moment he had located you. You were not actually within the apartment but not far at all.. in fact, if he were to guess correctly with how vivid and raw your own magic was, you were close.. but this shift, this change.. your magic was always open to the world, but it was concealed a bit.. this sense however, you were exposed.. and it sent a shock of worry through him at once.

He did not worry with the door, simply phasing through the object as he darted to follow your cry.. and what he found was a sight he had not seen in many a year. Your soul, your very essence was on display, hovering in the air.. and not far from you, a certain monster who was going to quickly discover just how much anger Aohra could possess, sat, arms lazily draped over his knees as he sat upon his heels, leaning back against the corridor wall, watching you.. and now, Aohra.

You must have been attacked, he would have to inquire more later, it was the only logical explanation as to why you were now reduced to this state. He had witnessed this only one other time. Another mage he had served, had performed such an act and only under extreme duress. Your soul now exposed as it was, was a living relic of power. It was a dangerous situation from any point of view.

A strong enough monster, or another mage might be able to grasp hold, siphon your magic, drain your soul, essential kill you and claim all that you were for their own, but in return, your soul would lash out violently and such attacks needed no intent to kill. This was raw, unfiltered magic, deadly to say the least. Whatever this skeleton had done, he had pushed you to this point.

Anger boiled and bubbled within his gelatinous body, pulling and stretching his form to one he remembered well.. He had magic to spare, but what he needed now, was strength and size to shield you and fend off this new foe. It was not a .. pleasant sensation, to have his body contort and change, especially not when he had only mere moments to do so, but he had sworn his name to you, you were his mage and he was honor bound to protect you.

_**~~~** _

This day was turning into utter shit. Mutt had seen a lot of crazy things in his day, but a snake.. a freaking giant serpent appearing within this quickly growing crowded hallway, that was honestly something he could say he had not expected! This creature was strange indeed, it twisted and grew in a scattered handful of moments, eclipsing your bright glow and glowering down at him. Poised and ready to strike, fangs dripping with what he suspected to be venom.. Mutt had only a few minutes to make his decision.. try to fight this creature, or take the much safer and honestly smarter choice..

"Well this has been fun.. but I think I need to go and report this back to M'lord." Two finger salute as he stepped back, the void opening behind him and allowing him to make a quick escape, Mutt knew that the wrath of his brother would be nothing compared to a most likely very painful death if had stuck around. After all, he had a sense for things, and that creature had reeked of the intent to kill.

Coiled around you, but mindful not to actually touch you, Aohra breathed a sigh of relief. Intimidation often worked on monsters.. intent was everything after all, and though what he had produced was more or less an illusion, not nearly as massive as the actual form he had shifted into.. it had done the trick. Though he could not relax for long, he had two serious problems on his hands.

How to get you back to a stable state, and relocating to a new lair. Your apartment was now compromised and his wards could only slow down an attack if the skeleton returned, especially if he returned with reinforcements. Turning his long slender neck and wide head back to you.. well.. your soul, he took a few moments to not only collect his own thoughts, but to reach out to you as you had done when you had awoken him.

_**~~~** _

The light around you had dimmed for a moment, shielded by a deep sea and shimmering stars. A sense of danger crept along your body, however the focus seemed not to be on you, but some distance away. You had only a handful of guesses as to what may have been taking place, but chances were.. Aohra had not only head you, but responded and came to your rescue.

_'You have a strong companion it seems. A lucky one, but remember child, your luck can only hold out so far. Heed my warnings, hone your skills, and learn to stand upon your own feet, not depending on another to protect you, for a day shall come when you will stand alone.'_

The voice had warned you of such earlier, as well as instructed you how to take hold of your magic. Now it was warning you again, you were indeed lucky.. your magic had reacted to your fear, and protected you.. your friend had heard your distress, and raced to save you, but you would be a fool to think for a moment that instinct and companions would always be there to save your hide.

You would have to take this seriously from here on out. Your short time here, learning from one you could not see, only hear, had given you insight. You were yet so vulnerable, and had found yourself thrown into a world that would devour you if given the chance. You had to grow stronger, and you had to do so soon. Reaching out for your magic once more, the voice guided you once more, this time it was not to lash out or search, but to draw your frantic magic back to you.

It was time to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! That may have been a bit confusing, so I will summarize real quick here. You pretty much receded within your own soul, a desperation tactic which left you in a very precarious position. You were a live wire of magic, but also vulnerable. Thankfully Mutt was no where strong enough to actually get a hold of your exposed soul.
> 
> Sorry if this seemed all over the place, kinda struggled with this chapter, but I do hope this breaks me out of the slump I have been in. Now for choices, these are slightly different then our usual ones. The options shall be for Aohra this time.
> 
> Aohra needs to get you somewhere safe.. but where?
> 
> A: Somewhere hidden away within a forest outside the city?  
> B: The mountain! Monsters certainly wouldn't return to the place they had been imprisoned for so long, would they?  
> C: Somewhere further away, maybe he could track down his place of birth.. it would be difficult however.  
> D: You have family, he heard you on the phone with them.. but is that really a good idea?  
> E: Something else?


End file.
